Before I Forget
by That Random Girl
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. He swore he'd come back for me" She croaked, wiping her tears, "He said he'd come back no matter what I did, and he'll always be there...for Bruiser too." She began to cry. "He'll come back, and he'll never let me go..."OC/ Bloss/Brick
1. The Girl at the Bar

**Before I forget**

_A very, very random idea of mine. I just wanted to publish the first part because I wrote about 100,000 words in one week. I just kept building and building this totally random idea :P it was really fun. This is the first part, well obviously, and I just wanted some feedback. It might get a bit much for a T rating, but it can't help to try…._

_A few notes:_

_The PPG and RRB have no powers_

_The name "Bruiser" Isn't my original creation, I just loved the name from "After all these years"/"A Whole New World" By Madame Fist._

_Yeah, It's in a totally random POV by a totally random OC, but give it a chance, it will probably change._

_And yeah, enjoy. (: Please Review. Sorry if it's hard to follow, it's usually not the writing technique I usually use._

"Dude, check it out" Cameron whispered to me eagerly, "Hottie, 8'o'clock."

I glanced over, appearing to be casual. A familiar, slender blonde was sitting at the edge of the bar, a drink in her hand and winking. She murmured something to her friend and they giggled.

I wrinkled my nose at the familiar sight. I'd had enough of them to last me a lifetime. The regular fuck one night and leave was not my cup of tea. I sighed and leant on the bar. Cameron frowned at me.

"What's up Man?" he asked. "You've been like this all night."

I shrugged. He wouldn't understand, he was the biggest player around. Me, I had seen 'em all…what happened to the lady in the street, freak in the bed types that was into long term?

"Don't look now" I nodded, "But your 'Hottie' is heading this way."

He looked over, where the blonde and her twin were making their way towards us, giggling in a tipsy, easy way that I had grown to despise.

"Later" I pushed myself into the crowd, not waiting for a response.

I don't even know why I came here anymore; I had grown sick of the dancing, the people and the general atmosphere. I squeezed through the wild crowd, trying to see through the grinding bodies and the flashing brilliant lights and make my way to a table.

I found an empty couch and sank on it, feeling lonely and depressed. Once I met the 25 mark and realized I wasn't married or engaged I'd never left it. My mother called it a "wife hunt" and my father called it a "phase". I looked over to a group of girls in the far corner, chatting and drinking away with a couple of my mates. They were waving me over and I slumped my way over, planting a smile on my face as I held my drink close.

"Mate!" Shane greeted, slapping me on the back as he stood up. He took a swig of his drink and gestured around the crowded table of 5 girls and 4 guys. "Let me introduce you to some of the girls!"

"Sarah." -Traditional blonde bimbo. She waved her fingers at me in a flirty way and I nodded back.

"Denise." – Dark skinned beauty that had her eyes on Dan. She nodded in return.

"Leyla." –Drunk already, her dark hair was all over the place and her makeup had been sweated off, She hiccupped at me, her arm around the guy next to her.

"And Blossom"

_Blossom? _I glanced at her quickly, but then almost suddenly had to glance back; she looked so small and insignificant, squished in between the drunken girl and that Sarah chick. She gave me a small smile, but in her face I could see she felt the same way I did, she didn't want to be there. I nodded at her.

Shane took another swig of his drink. "Who's up for the dance floor?" Everyone made a move to get up except for Blossom, who shook off her friend's attempt to drag her up with a small smile and a murmur of how she wasn't feeling up to it. The friend shook her head and partied on with the rest. Shane grabbed me too.

"C'mon Mate" he winked at me. "You're sure to bag one tonight with this crowd."

I glanced at Blossom, who was twirling her drink with her straw.

"I'll sit this one out." I murmured to him. He looked at Blossom, winked and departed.

I felt quite awkward then, he had made it look like I was just in to 'score'. I kind of stood there awkwardly, bouncing to the music slightly with a drink in my hand. She looked up and smiled at me.

"You can sit down" She said in a voice just loud enough. "…If you want."

I smiled gratefully and slid in.

She took a sip of her drink. "You look as excited as I do to be here."

I shrugged, grateful for someone to talk to. "It is a Familiar scene for me."

"Me too," She sighed, "The girls dragged me here thinking I need to get out more, but I've seen enough to last me a lifetime."

"I know what you mean." I grinned as the music changed from the thumping loud hip hop to the softer pop. I knew better than to ask her to dance.

"Adrian," I offered, extending my hand. She grabbed it lightly with hers.

"Blossom" She said softly, smiling.

She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in a long time, I just couldn't help but hold her hand for longer than normal. She was a gorgeous redhead, and her hair waved right down to her waist, her eyes were a brilliant shade of pink and her skin was a light tan. Her body was curvy in all the right places, brilliant chest, tight slender waist and a beautifully crafted behind. She set it off beautifully in a tight red halter neck and tight washed jeans.

She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Sorry if I come on too strong." I explained, not wanting to freak her out, "It's just, you're the only person here I've discovered in a long time that isn't…utterly predictable and boring."

She grinned, showering her brilliant white teeth. "Well I could say the same to you," She explained, looking into her drink, "But I don't get out much, you see, I used to be quite the partier but lately I've just been stuck at home."

She looked up, grinning. "But it's nice to talk to somebody who isn't obsessed with 'bagging one' for the night."

I smiled back. "Want a drink?"

An hour later and we were still talking. It was mostly small talk, about the news and current events and opinions. Between us we had consumed about 4 glasses of lemon and soda water.

"The thing is" Blossom was saying "I like all kinds of music, but mostly classical. I mean everyone thinks I'm a dork, But I can't help it…there's just something about it that makes it seem more personal, as if it doesn't need words to be a beautifully crafted piece of music."

"Well" I remarked, smirking. "I have to say I agree with you on that one."

"Definitely." She smiled, draining the last of her drink.

"I'm just curious" I remarked, "But…no alcohol?"

She shook her head, a pouty expression on her face. "One is enough for me, and I've had my one for the night." She turned to me. "I'm working tomorrow." She explained.

"Really?" I asked with interest, "What do you do?"

"Well…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "I'm a journalist by trade…"

"Do you specialize in anything?" I asked her. _She's got brains _I couldn't help thinking.

She shrugged. "I only do it part time, when they need an article done about a certain event I can do. I only work from home…my sister's the main editor at _The Townsville Times _so…" She trailed off, and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No not at all" I grinned truthfully. "Actually…" I paused, feeling my stomach tighten with anxiety. "I'd like to know you more…If that would be alright with you."

Her eyes widened and in the darkness I saw her cheeks blush slightly. "Well- I- I mean…" She broke off, looking slightly lost. "I'm not that type of girl, Adrian."

"What? No!" It was my turn to blush. "I meant may I take you out some time, maybe to dinner?"

She smiled, but bit her lip. I held my breath…_she's taken…married…engaged…she hates your guts._

"You see…" She looked down, looking sad. "I don't think I'm the type of girl you're after."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, looking glum. "I'm not what you call a catch. " She explained, looking at me earnestly. "I'd love to, Adrian; because frankly you're the best catch I've seen in a long time."

I smiled proudly.

"But" She half smiled. "You deserve someone with a cleaner slate to go out with."

I touched her hand. "What do you mean, Blossom?"

She smiled at me. "I have a kid." She said slowly. "…he's not even a year old…his father's not around but I've just come out of a very messy relationship with him and because of all that drama that's why I'm probably not the best catch."

" I understand" I sighed, "You probably don't want a stranger around your kid anyway, especially when you're trying to raise him."

"No, that's not it." She explained hastily. "It's just…I thought it might be too much trouble for someone like you, you could get anyone and-"

"But right now, Blossom." I tried again, "I'm only asking you out to dinner, just as friends if you would prefer." I smiled at her again, "I can assure you I'm not a psycho."

She bit her lip, this time smiling. At last she turned to me. "I'd be delighted" She agreed, grinning.

* * *

On Thursday night I took her out to a Japanese restaurant I knew pretty well. She looked stunning in a tight black dress with a pink jacket over the top. We talked for the whole night, on and on. I just couldn't get bored with her, everything she said captivated me. I watched as she listened to me telling the story of my life and she looked captivated as well, taking in every word. I wanted to know more about her life, but something told me I should save it for next time.

As I walked her to her car (a red sedan) I asked if it would be possible to meet again.

"Oh I don't know…" She said, smiling that brilliant smile. "Only if you insist that next time I pay the bill."

"No deal." I smirked. "But please?"

She smiled, reaching into her purse to find her keys. "Sure" She agreed. "When and where?"

Since I recalled her saying that she loved historical dramas, I took her to see that play down at the theatre downtown on Wednesday night. I paid for the tickets in advance so she didn't have a choice once we got to the door.

"Really Adrian" She growled at me as we found our seats. "You don't need to spoil me like this, really-"

"I don't mind Blossom" I laughed, "I just enjoy the pleasure of your company."

She playfully punched me on the arm as she sat down. "As long as you're not expecting any favors my friend."

"Damn" I whispered as the lights dimmed. I leaned in towards her. "I was hoping for a pity fuck."

She smirked slightly and leaned back, letting her hand rest on my leg gently. "Let's not rule anything out." She teased back, sliding back into her seat.

I couldn't pay much attention to the show after that, because just that slight movement of her hand on my leg was enough to get me turned on for the entire performance.

"No doubt about it" Blossom remarked, clutching my arm as we walked back to the car, "You sure know how to spoil a girl, the performance was fantastic."

"It sure was" I remarked. "Would I have the pleasure of your acquaintance again, my dear?"

She turned to me, biting her lip. She looked so sexy, her hair out and straight over the top of my jacket that hung over her shoulders.

"Why, Mr. Casey" She purred, "That would make it our third outing, which would, by law of course, requires me to give you a peck on the cheek."

"It's all part of the plan" I joked back, punching her on the arm.

She looked down shyly. "I really like you Adrian." She sighed, "I really want to make this work, if that's what you would like."

"It's what I'd be very happy with." I smiled to her. "But there's no reason to rush, Blossom."

"I know…" She trailed off. "But I want to give you a chance to get out of it." She smiled slightly. "How about you come over to my house on Friday? Say 5?"

"Sure" I grinned happily. "Will I get to meet the other man?"

Blossom smiled. "Of course."

"I shall see you then, Doll." I grinned playfully and reached for her hand, giving it a quick peck.

She blushed.

* * *

As I walked down the apartment hallway to her door, I looked around, impressed. The address Blossom gave me led me to one of those middle-upper class neighborhoods, her apartment was located in an old fashioned style building and the interior design was spectacular. I've always been a fan for modern looking style homes in old style buildings. I had to admit, I was expecting she would be living somewhere lower, as she came off as being ashamed of her lifestyle.

I took a breath and knocked on her door- number 8. She opened the door and stared at me, wide eyed.

"Not happy to see me?" I asked her, suddenly feeling very self conscious. She smiled.

"No, I did but you're a little early." She laughed and stood aside to let me in. She looked great, in tight high waisted skinny jeans that showed off her fantastic legs and butt, with a simple loose singlet and her hair in light waves.

"I hope you like chicken Caesar salad," She was saying, "Because that's pretty much all I can bake."

"Sounds great." I muttered. I stole a quick glance around the hallway. There was a deep sky blue paint on the walls and a deep red carpet on the floor. It looked great, classy but modern in the same light. Blossom greeted me with a hug as she led me into the kitchen, where the warm scent of cooked chicken already filled the room. From here, I could hear the sounds of the TV in the living room.

"This place is great" I said to her, looking around. She smiled as she wiped the kitchen counter and brought out some plates.

"Thanks" She said, "I love it, it's a bit big, but I could never move."

"What is it?" I asked, "Two bedrooms?"

"Three actually" She rolled her eyes, "But I use the spare as a study. Only one bathroom though."

She served up the crisp salad and drizzled some dressing over the top with a flourish. I smirked at her. She seemed much more relaxed at home than she did going out.

"My house isn't that fancy." She said to me, licking dressing off her finger, "So would you like to eat in front of the TV? We could watch Family Guy."

I laughed at her. "That's my favorite show!"

She winked at me. "Mine too, but shhhhh."

So dinner was served on her comfy leather couches. We cuddled together, eating her fabulous salad and drinking cans of coke. We laughed together in all the right places and smiled at each other at times. It was great.

She took both our plates up to the sink and looked at her watch as the episode changed.

"I better get him." She said as she disappeared out of the living room. I swallowed. It was weird to be nervous about meeting her kid, but after all she hadn't told me anything about him and it seemed a big secret to her. I didn't know what to expect, in fact the apartment didn't even show any signs of another person even living here. I just stared blankly at the TV and waited.

She returned a couple of minutes later. Balanced on her hip was a small sleepy looking toddler. He was teething on a small plastic ring.

Blossom grinned shyly at me. "This is Bruiser" She muttered to me, bouncing the baby on her hip. She searched my face for a reaction and I stood up, walking over. He had thick crimson hair, which brushed over his eyes, which were a deep blood red. Instead of her tan skin, his skin was much paler. He was dressed up in dark navy jeans and a small black t-shirt. He seemed to recoil at the sight of me, and I was slightly scared that I'd make him cry. I'd never been good with babies.

"He has his mother's hair I see." I said to her and she smiled.

"He's beautiful Blossom, " I said to her. "But I wish you'd told me about him earlier, we could have taken him with us to dinner, maybe to Chucky Cheese or something."

"Ha, Ha." She scoffed, punching me lightly. Then she gave me a serious look.

"But, seriously Adrian, how do you feel about him?" She gave Bruiser a sad look as she spoke. "I know when his father and I…went our separate ways that it was going to be hard to find a replacement, especially since nobody likes a girl with…extra baggage."

"Blossom" I grinned at her. "He isn't 'extra baggage or whatever. He's a part of your life and I want to be a part of your life if you'd let me...You're an amazing person, Blossom."

I reached out for her chin and I kissed her cheek. She grinned at me widely.

"Really?"

"Definitely" I agreed, nodding. I glanced at Bruiser. "I don't think he likes me, though."

Blossom, whose pink eyes always seemed happy and dancing and warm, seemed very different to Bruiser's, even though the color was almost the same. Bruiser seemed to narrow his at me and they were hard, solid and daring. I know he was barely one, but I could swear he was death staring me.

She shrugged lightly. "Don't worry about him; he's just a little uneasy in front of new people." She sighed. "I'm to blame, I'm a little protective over him and barely let him out of my sight, he's only met a few people in his life."

"Oh…" Was all I could say? I wished I could reach out to the kid and make him laugh with a funny face or something, but I was so afraid of making him cry… best to stay safe.

"I can't blame you." I said to her, "He's a cute kid."

She grinned and Bruiser hugged closer to her.

"Can he talk yet? Or walk?" I asked her.

"He can talk…" She rolled her eyes, "When he wants to, he can stand up when he grab something, but he just crawls mostly."

Bruiser began to bounce up and down restlessly. He started to whine and Blossom frowned at him.

"Alright, alright I'll get your toys." She said to him, plonking him on the carpet. He looked alarmed.

"Can you watch him for a second?" She asked me, "I have to get his stuff together."

"Uh, Sure." I grinned steadily, but secretly I thought I would throw up. I knew nothing about taking care of babies. My cousin leant her kids to my sister and me last year and both of us were so clueless we ended up hiring a nanny. We barely could tell which ways the diapers went.

As Blossom walked into the hall Bruiser brought his arms in front of him to follow her and he pulled himself up, took one step and fell backwards on his padded butt. He screwed up his face and started to bawl. Record timing and I didn't even touch him.

I thought of Blossom in the hall and how paranoid and self conscious Bruiser made her feel. I could tell she loved him with all her heart, but wanted other guys in her life too, maybe she felt guilty. Either way I took a deep breath and walked over to pick the kid up.

"…Mommy!" He bawled, crying as I picked him up, his back facing me. I sat back down on the couch; he sat on my knees, screaming his little heart out.

"Come on Dude" I groaned, "it's okay. She'll be back soon."

Surprisingly, so surprising I thought for a second his crying had made me go deaf, he quieted down to little sniffs and gasps as I hugged him closer. I spoke to him softly.

"Look" I cooed to him, "Do you like Family Guy? Watch Family Guy, not me, I make you cry."

He stopped sniffing as his eyes fell on the TV and he began to drool all over my hands. He was a cute kid when he wasn't staring daggers at me with those red eyes.

I smiled widely as Blossom came through the door, her eyes wide.

"That's weird." She muttered, "He's usually such a wuss."

I shrugged. "It's the gift of Family Guy, it is." I smiled at her.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I think he likes you." He grinned at me and kissed me on the forehead too. I smirked at her as she fixed up his playpen, bending over as she did so, giving me a perfect view.

I know, but I couldn't help it.

It was a great night; we stayed up late watching old movies of hers- The Breakfast Club, Miss Congeniality and later on after Bruiser had fallen asleep, Total Recall and the Jackass movies. Call us immature, but we had a blast. I can't remember what time it was when she fell asleep in my lap, but it was pretty late. I thought about leaving her there, she looked to peaceful and beautiful. I wanted to fall asleep right there, but I woke her up, whispering in her ear. She put a sleeping Bruiser in his crib and came back to me.

"Another Movie?" She offered, holding up choices. Her face fell. "Or is it time to get back?"

I glanced at the time- 10:04pm. "I'm good for another" I said, patting the cushion next to me, "If you are."

She grinned cheekily and held up a movie. "How about Basic Instinct? Sharon Stone sound good?"

"Sharon Stone doesn't sound good to me" I said, cringing."But Basic Instinct does."

She slipped in the disc after giving me a playful punch on the arm and settled back to watch the movie. We found out we talked more than watched.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked her. I knew I should be wrapped up in the murder plot with Michael Douglas, but I couldn't help wrapping her in my arms instead.

"That's a tricky one." She murmured, thinking. After a minute she said finally "November Rain."

"Oh, you're into the heavy metal, ay?" I teased her and she scoffed.

"I can be a head banger if I want to." She grinned, "They're just a classic, nothing more nothing less." She paused. "What's yours? 'Get Low'?"

"Ha-ha" I said, playfully squeezing her. "No, I couldn't choose."

"You can't get away that easily." She said, turning to me, "You have to have one or two that stands out the most."

I shrugged. "I dunno, like now or of all time?"

She shrugged. "Both."

"I guess nothing can beat Nickelback…" I said carefully. "Laugh at me all you want, but they're an awesome band."

"I love them." She beamed.

We turned back to the TV. It was the big scene, the scene when Michael Douglas and Sharon Stone are going at it like rabbits. I felt Blossom stiffen next to me and wandered if she was thinking the same thing I was.

I felt a hand on my leg and I automatically jumped. Blossom's fingers were sliding dangerously down the inside of my leg, gliding higher towards my belt. My fingers tightened on her arm as she swiveled her head closer to mine, her eyes finding mine and her lips meeting mine. I wrapped both my arms around her and brought her closer, her body fitting closely to mine.

Her tongue swirled around my mouth like a loose snake and I felt like exploding. Her kisses were so hot, so intense, like someone had melted butter in my mouth with some sparklers. Her fingers tightened around my jeans and I placed my hand precariously on her hip. She was now on top of me.

As soon as it started, it stopped. It was like we were both suddenly aware of what we were doing, and it was right after Sharon Stone almost grabbed for the knife. We sat upright and I felt awkward, not to mention sore, but she fell back to her original place, leaning on my shoulder. She felt hot.

"I'm sorry." She said breathlessly, "I- I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too." I croaked out, "I just lost control."

Blossom sighed and looked up at me with those large eyes. "It's just, I've been alone for a while and I've…dare I say it…been craving it."

With those words it was enough to make me rise again, but I was already throbbing with the need of her.

"But I don't want to get some guy that sees me as a desperate fuck" She said with determination. "I won't let anyone take advantage of me."

I cupped her face and kissed her. She stopped, but I could feel the tears run down her face over my hands.

"Blossom" I said, letting her go. She looked up at me with those dewy eyes. "I'll never do that to you. I would spend the rest of my life by your side if I could."

I kissed her as she cried, knowing through hell and high water, I would protect her any way I could.

* * *

The next 3 months were some of the best months I've ever had in my entire life, we agreed to take things slow, but it was hard. We'd been together for 4 months and we officially called each other "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" and I was satisfied I'd never find anyone more perfect. I spent almost every night at Blossom's Apartment or her and Bruiser came over to mine (Sometimes Bruiser would stay with Blossom's sister). But Bruiser especially was really adding to the magic. He now smiled whenever he saw me, and he called me "Ado" because he couldn't say anyone's full name yet. Blossom and I were so happy with each other there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with her and Bruiser forever. Whenever I looked into her eyes, I could tell she felt the same way.

…Which only meant the dreaded time had come.

* * *

_.....yeahhh...._

_review? :D xx_


	2. The Family

_*sigh* Chapter Two, probably for my own enjoyment *claps excitedly*_

_And yeah, I love "After all these years" And "A whole new world" And I'd probably give my left arm to see them get some new chapters, and I wish I could write as good as that…but this story does see a bit of that come in but not as much. _

_*Curtain Up*_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to?" I had asked her.

"We've put it off long enough" She had replied.

"Alright." I had given in. "I'll call my parents and say you want to meet them."

I was nervous about the whole thing, but I think Blossom was more than I was. On the day she called me at the office, panicking.

"I can't go, Adrian!" She said, "My sister can't babysit Bruiser!"

I frowned. "Bring him, then. My parents won't mind."

I almost heard her gulp. "I don't know…I don't….want to impose-"

"Nah, bring him!" I chuckled reassuringly. "They'll love him."

"Well, as long as you're sure." She sighed, "I just don't want your parents to…get the wrong image of me in any way…"

"It'll be fine, sweetie." I said, "Just let me pick you up around 5:30, we can hang around at your house a bit…there's no rush to get ready."

"Ok" Blossom sighed, "You better be on time." She joked.

"Always am, Cap'n!" I laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When I arrived at her house, Blossom was already looking stunning in a black pencil skirt and a white stylish blouse. She had on the necklace I gave her and a bright silver ring on her middle finger. Her hair was in those loose ringlets I always loved, and it gave her a classic beauty aura. I kissed her and took in her vanilla scent.

"Hey" She nuzzled against me. "Sorry I'm running a little late, Bruiser's not being the most co-operative."

"It's okay." I said to her. "We're early anyway, and it's not a very formal occasion."

She scrunched up her nose slightly. "Are you sure your folks will like me?" She asked, "Because I've never met them and we've been together for a while…do they even know about me?"

I shrugged. "My parents and I aren't the most communicative." I explained. "And we talk about everything but relationships with them."

She chuckled slightly and led me down the hall into Bruiser's room, where he was sitting in his crib. His hair was a tangled mess and his shirt lay on the floor. He was only clad in jeans and socks and his face was red from crying. He held his arms up to me.

"Adaaaaaaahhhh!" He shrieked, bouncing.

"Bruiser." Blossom scowled. "I just fixed your hair 5 seconds ago! You're impossible."

Bruiser started up again, bouncing up and down and shrieking.

"He was at my sisters today" Blossom sighed, explaining, "Because I was at the office, but she couldn't have him over for the night because one of their kids just came home with the flu, and they're off to a party." She groaned. "And he was being impossible all day, sometimes he just decides he's not going to make it easy."

Bruiser fell backwards and kicked his feet up in the air, crying. Blossom groaned and scooped him up. He shushed immediately and started drooling instead.

"Now you listen, Bruiser." She said, "You better behave tonight."

Bruiser gave her a pouty look and wrapped his arms around her, drooling on her shoulder. She sighed.

"Sweetie" I suddenly asked, frowning at the thought. "What's Bruiser's last name?"

She looked taken aback. "What?"

I shrugged. "I was wondering, because your name's Utonium, is his the same?"

She looked flustered at the thought. "N-no, his name's not mine…I was actually wanting to change it if I had the money to throw around…"

"Bruiser Utonium" I muttered, smiling. "Does it suit?"

She smiled shyly. "I guess not, but I'd feel better if it was, so would my family." She handed Bruiser to me and started rifling through the drawer. "Speaking of which, they'd love to meet you when you're willing."

I had to smirk at Bruiser, who was looking up at me happily and clapping his hands, almost like he wanted to keep my attention.

"Of course I'm willing." I said to her, "I'd love to meet your parents, I feel slack that I've left it a bit late, it's only manners."

Blossom shrugged. "They don't mind, they'll love you."

"What do your parents do?" I had to ask.

Blossom pulled out a plain white shirt out of the draw and pulled it over Bruiser's head. "Daddy's a professor, well a _scientist _I should say, and my stepmother's a teacher."

"Jeese" I muttered. "I better make a good impression." I jokingly started to pat my hair down. Blossom chuckled sweetly. Bruiser growled at her as she pulled his arms through the sleeves.

"Shut up," She growled back at him with a smile on her face, "You're such a wuss."

Bruiser pouted at her, glaring. She motioned me to follow her to the living room where she had her handbag laid out, ready. She bit her lip. _Damn she looked so sexy…_

"Don't worry about my parents, babe." I said, reading her expression. "They'll love you, really, and Bruiser."

"A!" Bruiser shrieked at me, "A! A! A! A! Beeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Show off." Blossom muttered. She looked at me knowingly. "He hasn't reached 'C' yet." She smirked and opened the front door for me, locking it behind her.

"So what do your parents do?" She asked, jingling the keys as we walked down the hall. "I mean, what do they do for a living?"

"My dad's retired." I said, sighing, "Right now all he's fixated on is boats. He used to be a professor at the local College."

"What boats is he into?" Blossom asked curiously. I pushed the button for the elevator, frowning.

"I dunno." I said, "Speedboats mostly, he fishes too."

Blossom nodded. "And your mom?"

I smirked at her. "She's doing now what she's done all her life!" I chuckled. "She's a homemaker, a jack of all trades, but a homemaker. Stays at home and gardens and cooks and she are happy doing anything that involves 'the community."

Blossom smiled. As we stepped out into the car park, we felt a slight chill in the air and Blossom had to wrestle Bruiser into his jacket.

"I don't know what's wrong with him tonight." Was all I could offer as help, but Blossom rolled her eyes knowingly.

"I know exactly what's wrong, and you're being a jerk." She wrinkled her face at him and he wrinkled his nose back, squirming in the car seat in the back of my car. "He hates it when I force him to wear anything I want him to wear."

I laughed. "He's a teenager already?"

Blossom sighed. "He only likes the t shirts _he_ wants, ever since _he_ started wearing jeans that's all _he_ wants, he must see adults and thinks it's not right to wear anything else, or something." She rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly Mommy's Little Individual, are you? He won't be caught dead in 'Winnie the Pooh'."

Bruiser started to cry. I knew it well, it was a pitiful sob that's main purpose was to get something, or to threaten you so you'll do anything to make him stop. Blossom had become immune to it though and she simply growled and folded her arms at him.

"Can you try?" She asked me, holding out his jacket. "He may want to if he sees you do it."

"What?" I teased her. "Is Mommy not cool enough?"

She scrunched up her mouth, as if holding back a smile. "Meanie." She poked her tongue out at me.

"…Alright, Bruiser," I surrended to him. "If I could fit into this jacket, I would, but I can't…But let me tell you, it's awesome. And you don't want to freeze your balls off dude, believe me."

Of course a one year old can't get a joke like that, but giggled at me as I pulled him into his jacket. I buckled him in and started up the car. Blossom pouted at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"He likes you more than he likes me." She mock-pouted and folded her arms, trying to hold back a smile. "I'm not cool enough."

"Not like us dudes." I said, looking back at Bruiser knowingly. He was gnawing on a teething ring viciously.

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed Blossom becoming increasingly nervous and fidgety. As I came to a stop I put an arm on her knee and gazed at her, searching her face.

"I'm sorry baby." I said to her. "I feel like I made you come, and you look so nervous."

"No, No." She muttered, shaking her head. She turned to me, her eyes looked filled with worry. "It's just…I've never done this before…I don't know what to do o-or what to say or anything…I'm worried you'll be embarrassed by me."

I reached for her hand and brought it to my lips. "You're the best thing I've ever brought through this front door." I joked. "And that's including my first car."

She scoffed at me. "Let's go, Don Juan, your family's probably wondering where you are."

As we sat down on the family couches, holding on tightly to Blossom's hand, all I could think of was how much I wished my sister would stop glaring at us for once.

As soon as we'd walked through the door, everybody had of course expressed a surprised look, as if my new girlfriend was nobody other than Barney the Dinosaur, but my parents had of course hidden it well with their manners and compliments which had made dinner much less tense than Blossom probably expected, but Amy's expression hadn't changed at all since we walked through the door. I mean, I knew Amy had always been a protective sister, but her glare almost seemed _hateful. _

Bruiser kept fidgeting. He was sitting on Blossom's lap in an uncomfortable way, even though he was snuggled up against her. He kept looking around the room nervously, his bottom lip trembling as though he was scared. I could tell Blossom noticed, but her face didn't give it away. It still had that beautiful, classy smile and those deep caring eyes. She put an arm around Bruiser and stroked his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"…So Blossom," My mother insisted on calling Blossom, "What is it you do for a living?"

"Oh, well right now I'm a journalist." Blossom told her, "I work for the _Townsville Times. _But I could almost do just about anything. I have a degree in Law, also."

"Oh…" My mother said, putting down her cup of tea. "Why don't you become a lawyer?"

I sent her a look, hinting that maybe it was a bit personal for a first meeting, but Blossom smiled elegantly.

"I…I've never been interested" She said briefly, "I thought it would be a good profession, but it's a full time job, and I already really have one" She looked down at Bruiser, who was cradled in her arms.

"You want me to hold him?" I asked her. She nodded and passed him to me. He must have been tired, because he just rested his head against my arm and closed his eyes straight away.

"So how long have you been together?" Amy asked her, watching her over her wineglass.

"4 months" I answered for her. Blossom smiled and switched her gaze to my mother.

"So Adrian tells me you're into Gardening." She began politely. "I noticed the garden as we came in, I must say your petunias are flourishing."

My mother looked taken aback, her eyes widened and everything. I secretly wished she would be more discreet about her surprise.

"Oh, yes." She said. "I bought them from a different nursery this year, over in Oakville, you know? I know they're not exactly organic, I do need insecticide but I find if you use a little natural compost it really brings out the color."

"It really works with agapanthuses as well." Blossom put in, "My stepmother and I found that they grow very well in this area and especially at this time of year."

"Oh I had them last year." My mother said wistfully, "But the bugs got to them, unfortunately. But they did give off a very spectacular scent, didn't they Frank?" She nodded to my father, who was sitting quietly watching TV. She went on. "They had the whole house smelling like it, but not too strong like lavender, nice and airy too."

"That's also what it's like with the simplest of plants." Blossom went on. "Roses and tulips were always my favorite."

"Mine too." My mother grinned. She gave me an approving look over her teacup and I smiled to myself. "I never would have thought you knew so much about plants."

"My stepmother is the one with a green thumb." Blossom confessed.

"What about your father?" My dad put in, interested. "What does he do?"

"My father's a professor, well _scientist." _She corrected, showing her radiant smile. "He's close to retirement now, but he's never been the gardener, always been more of a mechanic…anything with motors interest him."

"Really? I'm a boat man myself."

"Adrian was telling me" She said, smiling at me, "He also tells me you're quite the fisherman."

My dad grinned, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks. I could tell I wasn't the only man that was affected by her smile.

"I try" He said offhandedly, "I did travel to Florida last fall though, to try some deep sea fishing… there was also some quality boating shows on down there as well."

Blossom grinned and listened to his boring stories about Florida that everyone in my family finds any excuse to ignore. Instead of listening I looked down at Bruiser in my arms. How can anyone judge his mother or him? He looked so cute (not meaning to be too soft, but he was), all cuddled up in my arms, his hands slowing uncoiling and recoiling as he dreamed, knowing he'd be safe in my arms…

Blossom actually looked interested in his story, which amazed me nonetheless, but then she actually offered a story similar. I was beginning to think there was nothing she couldn't tackle. Then Amy opened her mouth and I felt suddenly nervous.

"-So Blossom," She began. "Enough about us, tell us about _you." _

"Oh" Blossom muttered, blushing. "There's not much to tell, really."

"Well there's gotta be something." Amy went on, "I knew your sister."

"Bubbles…Or Buttercup?"

"Yeah, Buttercup" Amy scowled. "-And her husband."

"…Oh, Butch." Blossom smiled.

"Yeah…" Amy growled, and set down her glass.

"So Blossom…" My mother began, "Where are you living now?"

"Oh, just an apartment on the corner of Wilton Avenue…"

"It's beautiful, Mom." I put in, "You should see it."

Blossom smiled at me, as if thanking me. I touched her hand again.

"So how old is-. " Amy nodded curtly to Bruiser in my lap, "-Bruiser?"

"Bruiser?" Blossom asked, "He's just turned one."

"Interesting name." Amy remarked, "Bruiser- I've never heard of it."

"Well," Blossom said "Yeah, I guess it is, but-"

"Did you think of it?" Amy asked her.

"Um, no-" Blossom swallowed, "I, I did want…a 'B' name, but I didn't choose it."

"Oh" was all Amy could say. I could tell where she was heading with this, and I glared at her in warning.

"Where do the red eyes come from?" She asked Blossom, gazing at her curiously. My mother looked up and I could tell my father was straining his ears, his head still facing the TV.

"Um-" Blossom glanced at Bruiser for a second, then turned back. "I have...pink eyes…so it must just be the male version of it."

I swallowed, my stomach tightening. She seemed so nervous about the question.

"He seems a lot paler than you are" Amy said, smiling, "I suppose he didn't get your natural tan."

"No" Blossom muttered, "I guess he didn't."

I could see what was happening, Amy was trying to suss out Blossom's last partner to be sure she didn't get knocked up just to get child support out of him. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she was a ball rolling down the hill, only gaining speed.

The time I spent with Blossom I noticed she always steered the conversation as far away as she could from Bruiser's father as she could, and I accepted it.

"So this apartment," Amy continued, leaning forward. "Do you own it, or….?"

"I own it" Blossom said, fidgeting, "And-"

"So will you two move in together?" Amy said, pointing to me.

"Um" Blossom said, "We haven't actually thought that far ahead, but-"

"Is it just you and Bruiser living in the apartment?" Amy asked, "Or is there someone else?"

"Amy…" I growled at her, but appearing to be cheerful, "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just getting to know her" Amy said, a smile all over her face.

"It-It is just me and Bruiser" Blossom said, "Who else would there be?"

"Oh I don't know" Amy giggled. Blossom swallowed and took a sip of her water.

"So have you met the father yet?" Amy asked me with interest. I frowned.

"Not yet, I should be meeting both of Blossom's parents next week." I told her, stroking Blossom's knee.

Amy giggled and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "No, no. I meant Bruiser's father."

Blossom coughed into her glass of water and emerged, spluttering. My father gaped at Amy and my mother looked up, alarmed. I was fuming. Blossom kept coughing.

"Amy" I growled, "I hardly think that's any of your concern."

"What?" she asked innocently, watching Blossom carefully, "I was just wondering."

I groaned and rubbed my temple with one of my hands.

"N-no" Blossom managed the croak out, "Bruiser's father isn't around…at the moment."

"Oh" Was all Amy said as she took a sip of wine again.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" I apologized to her as I accompanied her and Bruiser to her apartment.

Blossom sighed, but she smiled at me all the same. "It's okay" Blossom said, "They don't know anything about me, I can't blame them for wanting to know my background…relationships and everything."

She dug her key into the door and pushed it open. I was waiting to see if she'd hold her arms out for Bruiser and kiss me goodnight, but she just stood aside and waited for me to walk in instead.

I carried Bruiser through, he was still fast asleep. Blossom kissed him sweetly as she closed the door.

"Do you want me to put him down?" She asked.

"I can if you want" I said quietly, "You might need to help me though."

She grinned at me and followed me to his room, where I did my best to lie him down on the crib as possible. Blossom reached down and pulled off his jeans. He stirred but didn't wake up. I pulled the blanket over him and, for a while, I just stared. He looked so peaceful, a few months ago I didn't even know what it was like to be a parent, but now I was getting a taste of it with Bruiser.

Blossom came up behind me and gave me a hug. She sighed into my back, sending chills all the way up my back to my neck.

"Would you like to stay for coffee?" She whispered to me. I spun around and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'd love to."

I waited at the kitchen bench, watching her shuffle around in her shorts and loose sheer top. She made us each a cup and wondered into the living room, where I wasted no time in cuddling up to her. I had to admit I needed her touch more than ever. That top of hers was rather see-through and it was a cool night.

She took a sip of her coffee as she flicked the TV onto late night news, but the volume down low. I had a feeling she didn't ask me to stay just for TV.

She turned to me, her mug barely grazing her lips.

"I feel I owe you an explanation." She sighed.

I frowned. "What for?"

She looked sad. "I'm sorry, you've put up with me for months and you've been able to mind the dreaded subject of my ex and Bruiser's father, but you can't stay with me without knowing the truth, even though that's what I'd like." She closed her eyes. "It's not fair to you."

"Blossom" I used my free hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder, "You're scaring me, what's the matter?"

She sighed deeply. "Bruiser's real father" She began, "He's in jail."

I stopped for a second, I could only sit there and gape. Of all the things I thought she wanted to tell me, this wasn't one of them.

"W-what?"

"His name's Brick, he's in jail" She sighed, "I don't love him, not anymore. It's not like it matters, I mean he could be dead for all you knew, but…" She pondered, gazing at me.

"The thing about Brick is that he never got over me, I was always his, and I was his possession. After I had Bruiser things just got worse. I loved him with all my heart but he loved me a little too much. He wouldn't let me see anybody because he was afraid I'd cheat on him, and he would barely let me do anything at all." She sighed, taking a breath. "He used to be bad, real bad. But I thought he changed when he said he loved me, and everyone else said he had…so we got together…then he went…_bad_ again...He even hit me once."

I felt my hand tighten on her shoulder and my throat go dry.

"Baby…" I began, "I..I had no idea…"

She shook her head. "Only a handful of people do, I didn't tell anyone, but I didn't let him get away with it either. It was in front of 4 month old Bruiser, too."

I swallowed and brought her closer.

"He's in for 2 years" She said carefully. "For assault, he almost bashed one of my friends to death. He was so suspicious he just attacked him. He always regretted hitting me, he begged me for forgiveness the next morning, but he showed no regret or remorse for bashing my friend, even though my friend was begging for his life."

She swallowed again and her eyes began to mist.

"He went in" She croaked, "And he swore he'd return and be with me, whether I knew it or not he'd always come back, he'd always be there for Bruiser and me and he'd never leave." She wiped at her eyes, "I tried to get a restraining order but that would require going into a custody battle over Bruiser, and I can't afford that nor do I want to cause any more trouble when he gets out."

She looked up at me. "If he ever found out about us, I'd fear for your life Adrian." She was crying now. "I know him, he'd flip out. He doesn't understand how I love him, but I can't love him for what he's done."

I began stroking her hair; something I noticed calmed her down. "He'll be out in a year," She sighed in a shaky way. "He'll want me and he'll want Bruiser, it's unfair to keep Bruiser away…." She began to sob, "But he'll cause so much trouble, I just want a happy family, I know it's too much to ask but that's all I want." She cried into my shoulder and I felt my own eyes about to tear up.

"You're the greatest thing that's happened to me in a while" She confessed, sniffing. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed into my shoulder. My heart was racing and my mouth was dry. I was speechless. I always wondered about Bruiser's father, but I was kind of assuming he died or ran off to Mexico or something, or he was just a one night stand Blossom never saw again, I never actually thought for a second he was almost _haunting _her.

"Blossom" I whispered to her, "Don't worry about me, not for a second. I'm here for you and Bruiser, nobody else."

She sniffed. "I've always wanted a normal life" She choked out, "But I never could have one after Brick, he never let me. I couldn't hang out with friends or anything, I'd always be afraid he'd hurt them."

"He's in jail Blossom" I said to her "He's locked up, there's no way I'd let him get to you."

She coughed, her eyes a bright red. "I'm just so scared" She whispered, "For you, for Bruiser, for everything I've built up since the assault happened… I'm even talking to friends I haven't spoken to for years!"

I embraced her. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of her perfume.

"I love you Blossom" I told her. "The kind of love that will do anything for you, I'll always be here to protect you, and Bruiser. Until you tell me to leave, I'll always be by your side."

She smiled a wet, dewy smile that I loved. The tears running down her tanned cheeks glinted in the faint light.

"I love you Adrian" She sniffed, "You're all I hoped for."

I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"That's all I want to be."

* * *


	3. The Voice that Haunts her

_Chapter Three! Woot_

_A big moment for Brick lovers, he makes me first (sort of) appearance, and trust me you will be seeing a lot more of him….I'll say that much. Anyway, it's a pretty short chapter, but I'm working towards it…I've never really been that much into a story as I am with this one and I tend to get a bit self conscious with writing if people stop reviewing. I know that's stupid to say and I should write for fun but yeah…I have to impress ( :… well I try to anyway :D_

_Anyway, opinions count!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my arm around her naked stomach. She was sleeping beside me in that sheer shirt and playful white briefs. I swallowed, hardly daring to believe it.

I was still in her bed.

Her silky, scented locks were spread elegantly over the satin crimson sheets and her face was a relaxed expression, her brilliant chest rising a falling as she slept soundly. I looked over her shoulder at the bedside table, the clock read 6.09am. I sighed gently, realizing it was Saturday. I hate to admit it, but I spent the longest time just staring at her sleeping form. The way the sheets were gently draped across her curves was even more seductive than if she was in the sexiest lingerie.

I glided out of bed, trying not to wake her. I realized I was still dressed in last night's pants, and nothing else. I grinned, remembering the hot make out session before her whispering in my ear how I should stay the night. We hadn't slept together, but I do remember her giving me a hot massage before watching her drift off to dreamland on my lap. I loved every minute of it, especially the way her lips felt on mine.

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear Bruiser stirring in his room. I looked in and saw him sitting up, tugging at his toys and at his crib. He really was a destructive sort of kid when you kept your eyes off him. I wondered if Blossom would mind if I took him out. He noticed me and smiled widely, holding his arms out and babbling.

_"Ada!"_ He squealed at me. "Da! Da! Da!

I grinned back, lifting him up. I changed his diaper and placed him in the dining room playpen. He watched me wonder around. He had his fingers in his mouth and was drooling and smiling.

In the end I made bacon and eggs. Cheesy I know, but I couldn't help it. It's something I always did when I thought one of my parents were mad at me, and it always seemed to get on their good side. Just seeing the look of surprise on Blossom's face when she walked out that morning was enough. She was wrapped in a short, silk robe. She blinked at me.

"I made you breakfast" I confessed, shrugging. I was sitting at the breakfast table. She gaped at me.

"You…made me breakfast?" She asked, rubbing her neck. "Nobody's made me breakfast since I was…9"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Sorry" I muttered, "I got hungry."

She smiled and skipped over in excitement, wrapping her arms around me. Her robe opened slightly and I got a glimpse of those long, tanned athletic legs.

"Thank you baby," She whispered in my ear and kissing the lobe. Bruiser yelped loudly, holding his hands out to her and pouting. She scooped him up and got his bottle.

"How did you sleep?" She asked sneakily. I swallowed and shot her a knowing look.

"Beautifully" I grinned back, "I had a good view to wake up to."

She blushed slightly as she gave Bruiser the bottle and sat down. Now that he was over 1 Blossom had given him a bit more freedom, now that he was able to feed himself and walk. He whined a lot for her attention but I think it's because he loved his mum more than anything, after all it's all he's got.

He clung onto my leg under the table, his other hand grasping his bottle.

"It's beautiful Sweetie" She said to me, chewing happily. "It's the best thing to wake up to in the morning."

"It was nothing, Blossom" I said, nibbling my fork. "What are you up to today?"

"Absolutely nothing" She answered, finishing her bacon. "For once."

I picked up Bruiser, who was climbing up my leg. "What about you?" She asked me, "Do you want to do something?"

I sat Bruiser on my lap. "If it's with you, I'm up for anything."

"Let's go to the park!" Blossom said eagerly, and then paused. "Please…I've always just…wanted to go." She said, apologetically.

I smirked to myself and reached out to touch her chin. "Baby" I said in my sexiest voice, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She smiled a big cheesy smile I had only ever glimpsed before. She had changed, not dramatically, but I can almost sense that massive weight being lifted off her shoulders since our last chat. She licked her fork and winked at me.

"I'm off for a shower" She said cheekily, "Do you think you can get Bruiser's breakfast for me?"

"Course" I said, ruffling up his hair, "I think I can manage."

She kissed the top of Bruiser's head, and then planted a seductive kiss on my cheek before disappearing down the hall. I couldn't help but watch the way her body bounced when she skipped…

Bruiser hiccupped at me and gave me a look. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, dude, I know I know…She's yours too. I'm sorry."

He giggled at me as if he knew what I was saying. I picked him up and carried him up to the kitchen, still talking to him all the same. I found the more I talked to him, the more he talked back to me…or at least he tried to.

"Da" he kept saying "Dadadadaadadddaaadada."

"Yeah" I frowned at him. "Nice, Dude."

"Daaaaa" he squealed, bouncing. I smirked and opened the fridge, pulling out apple sauce. It seemed like it was the only thing he would eat, at least for me. The challenging stuff was left for Blossom.

As I slid him into his high chair he pouted and kicked at me. Oh, he hated that chair. I gave him one of his favorite toys when I heard the phone ring.

"Won't be a second dude" I muttered before I went to answer it. He whined at me but automatically stuck his toy in his mouth anyway. Because of Bruiser, now I know why there are so many warning labels on toys.

Before I could say hello, a rough voice spoke.

"_Blossom?" _It answered eagerly. I froze. _"It's about time you answered. I've been trying to ring you for a while, Babe, where have you been?"_

I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably as a flow of doubts entered my mind. Who was this? Was Blossom having an affair? Was this her _lover?_

"_Blossom?" _The voice began to growl. _"Are you there, Baby?"_

"Sorry" I said into the receiver. "But who is this?"

The other end of the line grew quiet. I could hear a crowed of muttering voices in the distance.

"_Who's this?" _The other voice asked. _"Who the fuck are you?"_

I frowned, unable to find my voice. I said finally, "I think you have the wrong number."

"_What?" _He growled, "_What did you say to me? Where's Blossom? Put her the fuck on now, or I swear to God-"_

I was about to hang up when, just at the wrong moment, Bruiser began to call to me again.

"Da!" He squealed at me. "Da! DA! Daaaaa!"

The voice paused as he drew a breath. _"Bruiser?" _He asked in a low voice.

I slammed the phone down, breathing heavily. Bruiser looked at me, his mouth slightly agape. He looked slightly unsettled at my expression. I shook it off and managed a smile.

"Wrong number, Kiddo." I said to him, "Now let's get you something to eat, huh?"

His big red eyes blinked up at me expectedly, he looked worried...as if he knew who was on the other end of the line.


	4. Paint it Black

_

* * *

_

La la la...Many ideas spinning in my head folks, many ideas :S Anyway, it's a pretty mixed up sort of chapter...not really exciting, butit gives a bit more back infor to Brick, and a little more into Bruiser, some showing of his true colors ;) And yeah, Dexter. I wanted to keep it attached to shows, too many OC's get annoying, so Dexter it is! And it fits in with the love triangle I love so much!

_Butch fans, I hope you enjoy. We should see more of Buttercup soon._

_Hmm..hands up who wants to see some chemical X genes show?_

_Oh, btw, this is probably going to be the last chapter in Adrians POV for a while, so enjoy while you can, and i need some reviews! (Y)_

_(Otherwise I just make the assumption it sucks)_

* * *

Half an hour later, the strange voice still rang through my head. It was daunting and memorable, I could remember the entire conversation word for word, it was so confusing.

I bounced Bruiser on my lap as we watched The Simpsons together. For some reason he just couldn't get enough of that show. He laughed and clapped his hands with excitement every time it came on, yet he growled menacingly whenever a show like Dora the Explorer was on. He was a weird, but cool kid.

Blossom waltzed in, toweling her hair dry. She was grinning from ear to ear, rattling off about something.

"So what can we do today? We can go to the park_, oo!_ Maybe the zoo, they have this great exhibit on, work was telling me…maybe we can even go see a movie, I bet Bruiser would love to see a movie, it would be his first! The park would be fun, but I don't know about the weather, it looks like it'll rain…"

She dropped down beside me and gently kissed me on the neck. I shivered with delight.

"…Or we could stay in…" She said seductively. She bit her lip, knowing it drove me crazy.

I thought about it, I really did. I really was about to open my mouth and just tell her about the phone call. I mean it was just someone ringing up for her, why did it seem like it was such a big deal? Maybe it was because that for the whole time I'd been there, the phone had not rung once… Perhaps it was the deep conversation last night... or maybe it could have been my own paranoia…Maybe I had become to territorial.

…But I know the feeling deep down in my gut that the phone call was no wrong number.

She kissed me again and rested her wet head on my shoulder. The cool water ran down my arm and soaked into my shirt, sending a shock up my stomach.

As she snuggled into me, she closed her eyes and sighed. I began to stroke her hair.

"So, baby…" I began carefully, "Tell me about yourself."

"Mmm…" She muttered, "Not much to tell, really."

There was a clash of thunder outside followed by a quick flash of brilliant light. Bruiser looked up from his toy and clapped his hands and laughed.

"Well now we'll be inside…" I seized, "We might as well talk. You know where I came from, where I grew up…what about you?"

She laid her head on my lap, looking up into the ceiling. She smiled at me as I combed back her hair with my fingers.

"Well, I grew up here." She shrugged, "With my folks, the first born before my sisters. Not much really to tell."

"Come on" I urged. "There must be something…like first favorite TV show…first best friend…."

She frowned, thinking. "First favorite TV show would have to be _Sabrina." _She said, smiling, "Because, I don't know…she could make stuff happen…First best friend would be...Dexter."

"Dexter?" I frowned, "Who's he?"

She smiled sadly. "He was my best friend; we used to talk about everything together."

"What happened?"

She looked down. "He…He's now in a pretty bad way...they…the doctor's…said he'd never be able to see again, but he can" She smiled slightly, "He can still see…medical miracle…and he's getting better." She frowned and sighed. "His family begged me to leave him alone and never contact him again."

I stopped. "Why?"

"Why else?" She asked. "It was my fault."

I started rubbing her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah" She sighed, "I should be talking about it, and you don't deserve to be left in the dark. It was my fault because I saw it coming and didn't do anything about it. In my own way I was refusing to see something right in front of me. I knew Dexter liked me, but we decided we'd just be friends…then I got pregnant… and I had nobody to turn to except him." She took a shuddering breath. "I guess that's why Brick hated him so much…because Dexter was the only one that understood me."

I listened, my heart pounding at her story.

"My other friend, Boomer, he was best friends with Dexter too. But the problem was that his brother was none other than Brick. He was stuck in the middle, just like I was; only he was brave, he chose his side and stuck to it….I…I couldn't."

She looked up at me. "Brick tried to kill Dexter. He tried to murder my best friend. I believe that."

"What…happened?" I had to ask. She didn't seem to hear me.

"It was a Friday" She frowned. "Bruiser was only a couple of months old…I remember I used to wait outside the University with him in my pram…he was only little but he used to look at me all the time and smile. I used to wait for Dexter, every Friday after he had class we used to go somewhere and talk…just for hours and hours…about me and about him, about Bruiser…." She swallowed. "He always hated Brick, always. Everyone did, he couldn't understand…why him? I guess he was jealous. Maybe that's why he hated Bruiser too, maybe he thought Bruiser should have been his."

I began to stroke her hair again. She smiled at me sadly.

"That day he didn't show up, I wasn't worried too much, we'd had a fight a couple of days before, and I figured he hadn't forgiven me yet, but I didn't have time to think about it because Bruiser had already become restless. I called Bubbles and asked could she pick me up and she said yes. I waited in the car park for a while before she came and I went home." She paused, "That's when my phone rang, it was Boomer, saying something was going to happen and I should stop it, I can't remember what he said but we turned back to the University, the park where we usually go…." She sighed. "They were there, I remember. I gave Bruiser to Bubbles and just ran, I didn't care what I was running to I just ran to the crowd. People were screaming, things like 'he's going to kill him' and I knew they were right, nobody could pull them off one another, Brick kept hitting him and hitting him right into the concrete…I kept screaming and crying and screaming and crying but no matter what I did he wouldn't stop, I felt so helpless." Her eyes became dewy with tears.

"Bloss…" I began, "It's not your fault, it never was and it never will be."

"I did try" She said, "I jumped on him and begged him to stop, for me and for Bruiser. He hit him harder but then suddenly stopped. It was as if he'd just realized I was there." She sniffed. "I was crying and yelling at people to call an ambulance…they just glared at me and tended to him…there was so much blood…"

Bruiser threw his toy playfully across the room. It landed with a loud crash but neither of us looked up.

"They just glared at me, Adrian." She said, "They looked at him covered with blood, his face barely recognizable…and just concluded it was just a love triangle…she's the one to blame."

She looked down. "I tried to stay with him, I really did, I just couldn't…all I could think of was to run, I could hear Bruiser crying and Brick begging me to understand…I just couldn't take it."

She sighed. "After I had gone back home with Bruiser, Brick tried to follow me…he begged me to let him in…then demanded. The police must have gotten involved immediately, because they arrested him an hour later….Afterwards, I tried to see Dexter, but his family told me to go away. I cried for days and ignored the trial dates for Brick, I didn't go to any. Boomer came to see me, and my sisters. We cried together. He didn't cry for Brick, he cried for Dexter…it was all Dexter…"

A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks and I wiped them away for her.

"Baby" I smiled, "You've been through more than I could have ever imagined, yet you're one of the most amazing people I know…how do you do it?"

She smiled at me gratefully. "It's an act." She winked and laughed slightly, she still looked sad.

"Maybe he'll want to talk to me again" She said hopefully, "When his treatment's complete."

"Of course he will" I said and I hugged her. Outside, the thunder became louder and the lightening became even closer. Even Bruiser decided he could only take so much and began to cry, getting scared. We had to include him in the hug. That's how we spent our Saturday, curled up watching TV and listening to the storm.

* * *

Months went by and still I could not stop thinking about that strange phone call and Blossom's story. It sounded as though it had haunted her for months…those moments…just like that voice kept haunting me.

I met Blossom's parents, It was much better than her first meeting with mine. Her father was very nice, both of her parents seemed relieved when I walked through the door and shook their hands. I saw her stepmother checking me out as I helped set up for dinner, but when I voiced my concerns to Blossom she just laughed and said she was just looking for tattoos.

After dinner while Blossom and her mother were tidying up, her father had taken me aside. With a lump in my throat and a painful feeling in my gut, I thought it was the part of the night where I would get the stern "I don't like you using my daughter and if you're after her money…" Speech, But I was surprised.

"Adrian" He had said, "I must say I couldn't have been more proud of my daughter's choice, if I may say so…Her last decisions have been…" He paused, swirling his drink around, "Well, not one's that I would have made, if that makes sense." He gave me an admiring look and added, "And I am extremely thankful that you've been such a wonderful father figure to Bruiser. My wife and I were very concerned and worried about the fact he wouldn't get a normal upbringing…but you've…"

He paused, looking at me. "I'm not trying to freak you out" He said "I'm not saying you have to marry Blossom, or be a father to Bruiser, It's just you're a good person, and You've brought nothing but joy to my daughter and grandson…please, even if things don't work out…you can always rely on me as a humble friend."

He completed the speech with a sort of bow. I was speechless. He seemed to have tears of joy in his eyes, much like the same look he got when Blossom told him I was an accountant. It was as if he was expecting something different and that I was just a mirage or dream that walked through their front door and they were afraid I'd leave. I felt for them, I really did.

Blossom also apologized to me how I hadn't met her sister Buttercup yet. I had met Bubbles a couple of times when we dropped Bruiser off at her house. She was a bright, vibrant blonde that wore her hair in pigtails. She blushed and giggled a lot. I could tell she was the youngest.

Boomer was her husband. They couldn't be more suited for each other, I know opposites are supposed to attract but it was the exact opposite with those two. They could finish each other's sentences and seemed to know what the other was thinking. They were pretty cool, Boomer seemed to be a bit skeptic about me…but in the situation…I couldn't really blame him.

It was weird, because Boomer didn't look anything like Bruiser. I know with Boomer being Bruiser's uncle there should be some resemblance, but it was the same case with Bubbles and Blossom…they looked nothing alike. I found myself wondering what Brick looked like, and if he hosted those exact same daring, red eyes like Bruiser has.

"So…" Bubbles blinked up at me with her bright blue eyes. Blossom had dragged Bruiser and I over to their house for dinner, as a chance for me to get more 'acquainted' with Boomer. I was a bit hesitant, it was kind of weird thinking he was the brother to someone who seemed to hang over Blossom's home like some ghostly memory.

Boomer didn't seem to mind; actually he didn't seem to mind about anything. He never complained and I hardly ever saw him conflict with anything. He seemed to love Bruiser to pieces.

"Bubbles" Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister and took a sip of her drink. "You didn't just invite us over just for small talk and drinks; you said you had something to tell us!"

Bubbles giggled girlishly and blushed. "We do actually!" She looked over at Boomer, who grinned at her slyly. She clapped her hands in an excited way.

"Guess what Blossom?" She squealed at her, "I'm pregnant!"

Blossom's mouth fell open as she embraced her sister. "Really? That's fantastic Bubbles!"

I shook Boomer's hand. "Congrats, Dude."

"Thanks" Boomer said shyly. Bubbles grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"We're going to have a family gathering this Thursday." Bubbles was rambling to Blossom, "At Dad's house, you know. You just HAVE to come, everyone's going to be there-"

"Don't you think its a little short notice?" Blossom asked, her eyebrow raised.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Blossom, I'm pregnant. Hello, I should be able to celebrate."

* * *

Blossom bit her lip.

"What's up?"

Blossom looked up from the bench, where she was sitting. She had Bubbles bright blue "Gathering" Invitation in front of her.

"Nothing…" She muttered, frowning. "I just don't know why Bubbles is rushing so fast into this whole pregnancy thing, I mean the family practically had a fit when they found out I was pregnant."

I frowned at that. "Really? They seem to really love Bruiser."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I guess it was because they saw it as a mistake at the time, I mean I was supposed to get a job and be the most successful in the family, a big time lawyer and score big cash." She stirred at the cold coffee sitting beside her. "I guess Bubbles was always seen as the natural mother."

I took her hand and tipped her chin upward. "You'll be fine."

She bit her lip again. I could tell she was nervous about something, I just never thought she'd be this jumpy at the thought of a family party.

"I just know it's going to end up in a fight…" She said, sighing. "My brother-in-law Butch, he means well, but he's always been a bit frustrated at me for dating again."

I frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Butch_ is_ Boomer's brother…"

I felt my stomach clench. "Which means…"

"Yeah" She looked up at me. "Now I'm the odd one out, because both my sister Buttercup and my brother in law Butch are totally against me dating, especially with Bruiser. They think it's too fast to get into a relationship…"

She trailed off, looking worried.

"I'll be fine Baby." I told her. I seemed to think I was trying to convince myself more than I was convincing her. I mean, meeting her parents were fine, they seemed…normal. But I don't know…

Whenever someone mentions Brick, I notice Blossom's eyes widen. Whenever I look at Boomer he seems to be staring at me, like he's watching me. Bubbles seemed to make an effort. But it was weird…

It was like I didn't belong, like it wasn't my family.

I looked down as I felt something on my leg. Bruiser was at my feet, looking up at me and smiling. He was babbling at me.

"_Coke_" He kept saying, "Coke. Coke. Coke. Coke. Coke."

"What?" I asked him. He frowned at me, getting impatient.

"Coke!" He growled at me. "Want Coke!"

Blossom frowned at him. "What is he talking about?" I asked her, picking him up. He squirmed in frustration.

"He must be getting tired." Blossom sighed, taking him from me. "He always gets cranky when he's sleepy."

"No!" He snarled at her. He looked pretty fierce for a one year old. "I want COKE!"

"Coke?" She frowned at him. "You've never had Coke, what are you talking about?"

She was right there; Blossom rarely drank any soda, let alone allowed Bruiser to have any.

Bruiser started to cry.. He was at the "Difficult Stage" now, because he'd just started teething and was getting short tempered. I hoped it was a phase, but he could be short tempered and fiery anyway…Maybe because he was a redhead. I glanced at the clock- it was 1'o'clock in the afternoon.

I put my arms around both of them and kissed Blossom's forehead. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Sorry I've been so gloomy these past few days." She apologized. "It's just the past always seems to be catching up to me… Everything seems to have a feeling of Déjà vu."

"How do you mean?"

She shrugged. "It's just…the family coming together, my father finally accepting me again while my other sister's arguing with me…and Bruiser's growing up so fast and already he's stressing me out." She leaned her head against my chest and Bruiser kicked. "I just don't know."

I kissed her, just on her lower lip. She kissed me back, grinning. I was about to go in for a second when I heard a knock at the door. Blossom sighed, pulling away from me.

"Duty Calls" She sighed. I pouted at her and she laughed, walking into the hall with Bruiser still clutched in her arms.

I sat at the bench, pondering. Something was on Blossom's mind, something was worrying her. I just _had _to find out what it was…

"_Blossom"_

I almost fell off my chair when I heard a low, familiar voice in the hall. It sounded almost exact to the voice on the phone, so much that I jumped up and listened hard. I heard Blossom reply, sounding tired.

"Butch, about time. What took you so long in getting here?"

I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. I looked over and almost jumped again. Butch lived up to his name. He was tall, muscular and tan with pitch black raven hair that hung into his eyes, which were bottle green, solid and daring. He had a rugged looking face, with a few small scars. He dug his fists into the pockets of his jeans and looked at me, as if sizing me up. I wish he wouldn't, I could already tell who would win in a fight between me and him if it ever came down to it.

Blossom walked in behind him, looking annoyed. "You didn't answer my question." She muttered, leaning against the wall and staring at him, her pink eyes fierce.

He copied her, leaning against the opposite wall. He tore his gaze from me and looked at her, a smirk playing on his features.

"Hell, Bloss" He said In that voice. "I have been busy you know."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Butch."

"I'm serious" He said earnestly. "Besides, you asked me to do a job, it's not as though I'd be extremely excited." He winked at her.

"Right" She sighed, looking at the ceiling. She suddenly smirked. "Thanks for finally answering my calls."

"Well" Butch remarked sarcastically, "I can't resist a damsel in distress. Besides, it gives me a chance to see my favorite nephew." He grinned at Bruiser, who laughed and held out his arms to him.

Blossom handed him over, rolling her eyes. "Yeah sure, well I appreciate it all the same, I just really need your help in getting this stuff moved."

Butch seemed to groan. Blossom narrowed her eyes. "This is Adrian, by the way. My boyfriend."

"Yeah great." He muttered. Blossom nudged him. I felt like a real loser- somehow it reminded me back to when I was in first grade and the teacher forced other kids to play with me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Butch remarked to me, looking as if he just drank a straight bottle of glass cleaner. "I'm Butch."

"I'm Adrian…" I said back. "Nice…to meet you too."

"Great."

"Yeah"

We stood there awkwardly, not saying anything. Blossom looked at us both, rolling her eyes. She obviously did not get the vibe I was being sent.

"I called Butch the other day." She explained to me, "I wanted him to get some stuff to take to his house for me."

"Yeah" Butch smirked as Bruiser grabbed his hair, "Because there isn't enough crap at my house anyway."

Blossom raised her eyebrows at him. Bruiser gurgled. "Coke…" He repeated, bouncing in excitement. "Coke, Coke Coke Coke Coke."

"See Kiddo…" Butch whispered to him, "We weren't supposed to let Mommy know about that."

Bruiser laughed. Blossom growled at Butch in an annoyed way. "You gave him _Coke!?"_

Butch smirked. "Only when he was a little kid, Bloss. And not Coke, Black Orange Juice"

Blossom groaned.

"Okay, Okay." Butch muttered, switching Bruiser to his other arm. "Where's the stuff you want me to pack?"

"The study" Blossom said, pointing down the hall. With a nod towards me, Butch made his way to the study, tickling Bruiser the whole way there. Bruiser squealed happily.

I felt a stab of annoyance, like I was territorial over him in some way. Maybe Blossom noticed, because she wrapped her arms around me as soon as they were out of sight.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before." She muttered, "I didn't think he would show up."

"What makes you say that?"

She fidgeted slightly, wrapping a strand of red hair around her delicate finger. "The stuff he's moving, it's Brick's, and it's about time he got rid of it for me."

* * *

"How's it going?" I asked, poking my head through the door. Butch looked up at me from a big cardboard box. The room was filled with them, Bruiser was playing with an empty one in the corner.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Slow" He growled. "I can't believe one person can have so much junk."

He flung some jeans over to the opposite corner, where a small pile of clothes was forming. I noticed the clothes were a mixture of red, denim, black and a little bit of white. Bruiser laughed loudly.

"Unca Butch! Unca Butch!" He gurgled at him, pointing at the stereo in the corner. "Again!"

Butch smirked and picked up the remote, turning the stereo back on. As the music played, Bruiser laughed and bounced to the music, clapping his hands. It disturbed me a little, because I think it was the a Papa Roach album.

"Weird little kid." Butch muttered, smirking. "You're just like your Dad."

He rummaged through the box, pulling out CDs and throwing them to one side. He frowned and pulled out a red hat, a smile spreading across his face.

"How could I forget that?" He asked, rolling his eyes. He flung it across the room and it landed in the clothes pile. Bruiser's eyes widened as he ran over to it and picked it up, putting it backwards on his head. It clashed with his hair and was way too big, but he laughed anyway. Butch frowned.

"Bruiser" He said warily. "If your Mom comes in and sees you wearing that, she's going to have a fit."

Bruiser didn't pay attention; he was skipping around the room, still wearing that red cap. Butch shrugged and went back to the box.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Yeah sure." He said, shrugging again. "Right now I'm just sorting, you know, clothes, CDs, whatnot. At least that way they won't get mixed up when I shove them in the spare room of my apartment."

Blossom walked in with a tray of drinks. As she observed the room she raised her eyebrows.

"You call this organizing?"

"Hey" Butch said defensively. "It's how I work, woman."

"You know" Blossom said sighing. "I left you this job because, I don't know, maybe I thought you'd actually take care of Brick's stuff."

"Half this stuff is mine" Butch said, looking through a bunch of magazines. "Besides, it's the way I sort."

Blossom rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "Do you have to play that?" She nodded towards the stereo, where the music was still booming. Butch smirked.

"Bruiser's idea, not mine."

Blossom scoffed and put the tray of drinks on the table. Bruiser crawled over- army style and grabbed her leg. She jumped and looked down, eyes wide.

"Is that-"

"Yeah…' Butch said, biting his lip. Blossom glared at him, her face fierce.

"I didn't give it to him!" Butch said, putting his hands up in defence. "He just picked it up I swear."

"Yeah right" Blossom muttered, picking Bruiser up. He squirmed restlessly in her arms.

"Bruiser" She cooed to him, "Can you give Mommy the hat?"

Bruiser's eyes widened as she reached over to pull the cap off his head.

"No!" He said, grabbing it with his hands and holding it to his crimson hair. "Mine!"

"Bruiser…" She said, her motherly voice showing. He pouted at her.

"No!"

Butch chuckled softly and Blossom spun around, a daring look in her eye.

"What?"

"Nuthin" He remarked, grinning behind a photo album. "Just you."

"This is not funny Butch." She muttered, trying again. "Get it off him, it probably hasn't been washed in years."

"Washed? It's hardly seen water." Butch muttered to himself. I looked at him fondly, Blossom made an impatient noise in her throat and pushed Bruiser towards me, looking desperate.

"Can you try Adrian?" I took him, feeling skeptical. He was still holding it to his head in a threatening way.

"Good Luck" Butch muttered, smiling at me.

I sighed. "Bruiser…"

He growled at me, giving me the look he gave me when we first met.

"I give up." I sighed. Blossom furrowed her brow at Bruiser, whose face relaxed into one of triumph.

"He can't go around with that Hat on." She said, determined. She put her hand on her hip.

"What's the big deal?" I asked her, putting Bruiser down. "It's just a hat."

"I have my reasons" She said, a dark look on her face. She turned to Butch and punched him on the arm. He flinched.

"Don't blame me, the brainwashing began before he was born." He looked down at Bruiser, who was gnawing on a CD case. "He's vicious; he's definitely got it in him."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"OOO!" Butch suddenly said eagerly, his green eyes shimmering maliciously. "I remember this!" he pulled out a red guitar out of the closet. "Bruiser, remember this?"

Bruiser ogled the guitar and clapped his hands, dropping the CD case to the floor. "Paint Black! Black as Night! Black as Sun!"

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Naw, isn't that sweet?" Butch cooed at him. "He remembers my singing."

Blossom looked horrified. "Just what did you guys do when I put you in charge of babysitting?"

He looked up at her, blinking his eyes innocently. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He grinned, patting the cap on Bruiser's head in an affectionate way.

Blossom threw her arms up in the air in an exasperated way. Bruiser mimicked her, grinning widely.

"I can trust _you…_" Blossom began sarcastically. "-Teaching my baby heavy metal at 4 months old."

"Blossom" Butch grinned widely at her. "I think you know me better than that….The Rolling Stones is hardly heavy."

Blossom rolled her eyes again and walked out of the room.

* * *


	5. Some Baby Shower

**Hello my beauitful readers! Sorry this one took so long, I was trying my very best to get all the wording right. That, with stupid senior school work and homework always getting in the way*sigh*.**

**Anyway, I always love suggestions. Thank you everyone who has reviewed :) I always appreciate constructive criticism too, since sometimes I'm so stumped on what should come next! This chapter's a little bit more dramatic by the way, and some twists will form in the road. It's Blossom's POV.**

**And here, things will now take a dramatic turn…**

* * *

_I sat buried in the hospital sheets and pillows with sweat shining on my face and still gasping for air. I remember Brick at my side, grinning and hugging me._

"_Where is it?" I kept asking, panting. "Where's my baby?"_

_Then a nurse brought him over, wrapped in a thick white blanket. I could see a thick layer of red hair underneath all those layers._

"_Congratulations" She had said, sliding him into my weak arms. "It's a beautiful healthy boy."_

_He opened his eyes then, looking up at me innocently and sweetly, no longer crying. His bright red eyes were white, looking up at me and Brick curiously. I had tears running down my face at how beautiful he was, like a little angel…_

* * *

"Bruiser" I growled at him, detaching his closed fist from a strand of hair. "What happened? Why are you not Mommy's Little Angel anymore, huh?"

He giggled and squirmed, as if my frustration was pure entertainment. I sighed. Bruiser always found the exact right time to be difficult. I never thought he could be this stubborn…though when I look back at his father…Bruiser smiled at me sweetly as he looked at me from his crib. His smirk widened as the adult-sized red cap on his head drooped down and covered his eyes.

"Honey…" I began sweetly. "All I ask is for one day, one day you don't wear that hat, then Mommy can wash it for you, and-"

I reached over hopefully but Bruiser squealed and held that stupid hat to his head. I groaned. All morning…all morning I had tried to get that thing from him, and he wouldn't give it up. Bribing, sweet talk, threatening…none of it worked with him. He had worn it ever since he had found it in the study.

"If your grandpa sees you wearing that, he's going to have a heart attack." I told him and he laughed, clapping his hands. Today was Bubbles big congratulatory party. I wasn't looking forward to going, I know I'm going to end up sitting alone at a table anyway, which always happens when I'm out with family, nobody talks to me. Usually Bruiser's enough company, but I could only imagine the look on the Professor's face if we walk in together and he's wearing Brick's trademark cap on his head.

I sighed, looking at the watch on my wrist. The party was due to start in half an hour. The Professor lived 20 minutes away, Bruiser was still sitting in his jeans, a hat and nothing else, my hair wasn't brushed and I still had no idea where Adrian was.

"Please, Bubs." I tried again, raising a white t-shirt hopefully. "Please wear this shirt for just 2 hours, just to make it look like I haven't transformed you into a total delinquent."

Bruiser growled at me, folding his arms defiantly and shaking his head, making his hat tremble dangerously. I groaned as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

I could recognize that tired, bored voice anytime- I had only grown up with it for 20 years. "How are you, Buttercup?"

"_Okay"_ She sighed. I still couldn't quite understand why she acted like she loathed talking to me. We used to be so close…

"_So are you coming to Bubbles party or not?"_ She asked, annoyed. "_Everyone's waiting for you."_

I swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat. "I thought the party didn't start until 5."

"_Well yeah"_ She said. _"But you know us, everyone likes to get here early."_

"Well…" I began. "I- Ow! Bruiser, do not pull on Mommy's hair!"

Bruiser shrieked and laughed. He gave me a pouty look when I yanked my hair away. "I'll be there soon, BC. Don't worry."

She hung up and I sighed, putting my phone away. The second I did, it rang again. I glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey sweetie" I answered straight away, knowing it was Adrian.

"_Hey"_ He said back. He sounded tired. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to push Bruiser away from grabbing my t-shirt.

"_It's about tonight…"_ He said…guiltily. _"I can't make it."_

"What?" I said, freezing. "Why?"

"_I have a lot of work to catch up on."_ He said_. "I'm really sorry, baby. But I can't make it. I'll try to come later on…"_

"No it's okay." I said, trying not to sound too much like I was whining. "Me and Bruiser can manage, it'll be fine."

"_I'll see you later, Bloss."_ He said, sounding relieved. "_I love you."_

I swallowed. "You too."

He hung up and so did I, now feeling totally exhausted.

"I guess it's just you and me Bruiser." I sighed to him, brandishing his white long sleeved shirt in a threatening way. He looked up at me. Maybe he got the hint that I was going to drag him, dressed or not, to this party, because he gave in and held his hands above his head in a defeated way.

"_Honestly Bruiser"_ I couldn't help but growl as I carried him up the driveway. I attempted to weave my way through the already crowded front yard of cars, trying to drag Bruiser away from kicking them. He squirmed in an annoyed way. "It's just a shirt, and it's just white. You'll live."

Bruiser pouted at me, planting his chin on my shoulder and growling. He was getting moody.

I walked through the front door and through the house, where the Professor had gone a bit over the top with the food preparation. I noticed a fair few people, but they looked away when they saw me coming. I sighed, trying to ignore them and checking myself in the hall mirror instead. I combed my hair with my fingers in a paranoid way, wondering if wearing it out was a good idea. Bruiser seemed to tug on it when he wanted my attention, which was basically all the time. I fixed the straps on my pink dress in an annoyed way as Bubbles rounded the corner and ran over to me, squealing and pulling me into a back breaking hug. Bruiser pouted in annoyance.

"I'm so glad you came!" She giggled her blue eyes wide with excitement. "Buttercup said you would come, but an hour went by and I thought…Oh well you're here now!"

"Sorry about that…" I muttered. "Bruiser wasn't in the mood to get dressed up…"

Bubbles blinked at him as Bruiser looked back at her. Her mouth wrinkled slightly. "Blossom…" She whispered. "Is that…"

"Yeah" I said shortly. "And don't even start; I can't tear him away from it."

Bruiser kicked eagerly and smiled angelically. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"Where's Adrian?" She asked me, blinking her large blue eyes at me. "Did you guys have a fight?"

I felt my stomach clench as I realised just what my family expected me to accomplish- I show up dateless and it's obvious I had a go at him. _Typical._

"No" I said, annoyed. "He had to work late."

"Oh…" She said sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder in an understanding way. I glared at her.

"Well you'll have just as much fun with the rest of the family!" She squealed happily. "Come on! The professor and Ms. Keane are just over at this table with Boomer-"

"Bubbles" I winced as she started to drag me through the crowd. "The Professor and Ms. Keane are married now; don't you mean to call her by her first name?"

She giggled. "Old habits die hard" She said, giving me a look. "You should know that."

I decided to ignore that.

* * *

Why was I even here?

I sat at the present table, my head propped up on my elbows. It was difficult to find enough space to even prop my elbows, as the dining room table was littered with boxes and bags filled with baby presents for Bubbles. I tried not to look at them, but it was difficult when I thought about _my _baby shower…

"_How could you Blossom?" The Professor yelled, his black hair in his face and his eyes livid. "How could you keep something like this from me? How could you be so…irresponsible? How could you be so…so STUPID!"_

_I jumped with every word…the Professor had never yelled at me, ever. And now all I had to support me was the wall I was leaning on. I began to cry. All I wanted was a peaceful gathering, just with close relatives, so I could break the news gently…but as soon as Dad took one look at my swollen stomach he exploded. _

_I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts running through my mind. "Dad…" I began, calmly. "If you'd just let me…"_

"_Let you what?" He asked me, his face filled with anger and shame. "I don't want to listen to my eldest girl blurt out excuses as to why she's knocked up by none other than a common criminal."_

_A glass smashed to the floor, and both of us turned to see that criminal. He stood in the kitchen, a liquor bottle smashed at his feet. His red eyes were livid. _

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Brick" I remember crying by then. "He doesn't-"_

"_You heard me" the Professor took a step. "A common criminal, that's all you are, and all you ever will be."_

_Brick snarled and took a step closer to him. "I see" He hissed, venom seeping out of every word. "You let precious, college boy Boomer in your home, but when I take what's yours you get territorial."_

_I put a hand to the Professor's chest and he shoved it off, taking another step forward. I began to wish for more people in the room._

"_No job, No career, no brains, no common sense-"My father snarled back, wrinkling his nose as he looked Brick up and down. Brick stiffened. "What makes you think you've got what it takes to be a father?"_

_Brick leaned forward, so their faces were inches from each others. He was so tall he could look the Professor right in the eye. His red hair hung in his eyes in a haunting way. He smirked at him._

"_Oh, I've got what it takes." He said slowly. "The best thing I'll teach my kid is how much of a dickhead his grandfather is."_

_I stepped between them and held them back just as they lunged for each other. I winced against the pressure of them both. The professor held back and I collapsed onto Brick, still sobbing. I watched as my father, the man who created me, looked down at me in disgust as he walked out, muttering something about no hopers and sluts. I sobbed and sobbed, never knowing when I was going to stop. My father, the man I always knew would stand beside me, walked out on me. Not knowing what to do, I sat on the floor and cried. I could feel my stomach lurch and I sniffed._

"_What a cocksucker" Was Brick's comforting words._

_I ran my hand across my face, trying to dry the tears that kept escaping._

"_Some baby shower."_

"_This is some baby shower, Huh?"_

I jumped. Somehow I had become lost in a pattern on one of the gift boxes. I looked up from the floral design and looked for who spoke. Butch was sitting beside me, bouncing Bruiser on his lap. He looked at me with his head tilted. I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh…yeah." I muttered, shaking my head. "Yeah, it's great."

He hardly looked dressed for a baby shower, his black jeans looked were ripped and he was wearing his trademark green hoodie. You could sort of tell he and Bruiser were related when you put them together, they had the same unruly hair.

"You looked off with the pixies." He laughed at me and Bruiser laughed too, even though he probably had no idea what his uncle was saying.

"Yeah" I said, shrugging. "Just thinking, that's all."

Butch's emerald eyes looked around warily. "Pretty boy not here?"

I frowned at him. "If you mean Adrian, then no."

Butch scoffed. "Adrian, pretty boy…tomato, tomato."

"_Pwetee Boi."_ Bruiser babbled, pulling at the tablecloth. Butch smirked.

"He gets it"

I shook my head, sighing. Butch perked up.

"Anyway, some baby shower huh?"

"It's not a baby shower" I had to point out. "She only just found out she's pregnant."

Butch shrugged, looking at me carefully. I snarled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" He said defensively. "Just wondering how my sister in law is."

"Well I'm fine Butch" I said back. "For a family reject like me."

"Naw, don't say that" Butch scoffed, rolling his eyes and smirked. "I'll bet you're not as hated as you make out."

I raised my eyebrows. "I've been here for about an hour and so far my own father has gone to any lengths to ignore me. I've counted 7 so far."

"No wonder he keeps offering people appetizers." Butch sniggered. I sighed glumly.

"Seriously though Bloss." Butch began again, looking at me strangely. "You okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Butch usually wasn't this sensitive, and he was the type of guy that couldn't care less if you were depressed, as long as you put on a smile and pretended to be interested in what he was saying. He wasn't the type of guy to even try to be concerned about your feelings.

"What's with the third degree?" I asked him suspiciously. "You're usually not this interested in my life, so what's with you?"

Butch blinked as he looked behind him anxiously. He bit his lip. "I was trying to see if you were okay…." He muttered carefully, looking at Bruiser. "Because if you had gotten a call from my brother, I bet you'd say you weren't."

I froze.

"What?"

Butch sighed. "I got a call from Brick…" He began.

"Don't." I growled, standing up and knocking over my chair. "Don't say it."

"No Blossom it's not that!" Butch said to me earnestly, oblivious to the eyes that were now glaring at us. "I was just asking-"

"And…" I said, clearly. "I'm not going to do it."

Butch raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to do what?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to let him back in, or visit him, or whatever's going on." I felt angry, but a sense of shame washed over me as well. Maybe it was because of Bruiser's wide eyed stare. "He can sort himself out by himself."

As I walked away, I could swear Butch mutter something under his breath.

"I wish."

* * *

_I looked around the empty room, my eyes still feeling itchy from crying all night. I looked up at the blurred vision of Brick in front of me. He lay on his stomach on the warm wooden floorboards of our apartment, the small figure of Bruiser in front of him. Bruiser was smiling and kicking up at him and Brick was playing with him, tickling him lovingly. _

"_One day little Bruiser…" I could remember him smirking. "You're going to be a real heartbreaker, just like your Mom."_

_Bruiser giggled, kicking up at him with his red padded socks on. Brick looked up at me watching them, a smirk still imprinted on his face. He looked so happy, so calm, at peace. He and Bruiser looked so much alike, I bet Brick's prediction will come true. _

_Brick reached across and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. _

"_Blossom?"_

I jolted awake, my head feeling heavy and hot from resting on one of the couch pillows. I felt Bruiser squirm in my arms. He was still fast asleep. He always looked his most angelic when he was sleeping. I glanced at my watch- 8 thirty. I groaned and looked around sleepily.

"Not so loud" I groaned to nobody in particular. I heard someone snigger and I looked to the figure next to me. It was Buttercup.

She had changed- not the tomboyish, immature sister I once knew- but a college graduate, an athletic, sophisticated girl around 22. She had cut her black hair, her black bangs hung below her eyebrows and her green eyes shone maliciously, a lot like Butch's did. She was wearing something I thought I'd never see her dead in- a mini green sundress, strapless. It showed off her natural tan and athletic figure. I had to envy her, I was still reluctant to wear certain outfits after having Bruiser.

"Wakey Wakey." She sniggered at me, her teeth glowing and her eyes shining.

I frowned at her. ''Is the party over yet?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I wish." She muttered bitterly. "I've been serving drinks for the past hour, and frankly I think Butch has had one too many."

She nodded to the kitchen, where we could see Butch humming loudly in the corner, then staggering over to Boomer, laughing.

"If he hits on anyone he's toast." Buttercup muttered darkly, but was smiling all the same. She gave me a look. "I thought you were passed out or something."

"Hardly" I muttered back, shifting the sleeping Bruiser in my arms. "I must have dosed off."

She blinked at me, her emerald eyes bright. "So where's this new man of yours?"

I groaned inwardly. So this was probably why Buttercup was hanging around me, she was trying to catch a glimpse of Adrian. I suddenly felt really stupid.

"He's not here." I muttered, feeling my cheeks burn. "He had…some work to do."

Buttercup raised her eyebrows. "At this time of night?"

"Yeah" I said, shrugging.

"What does he do again?"

"Accounting." I said defensively…maybe too defensively. I frowned. "I think."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. I frowned at her.

"You know, Adrian may not be perfect, but you were never too fond of any of my boyfriends."

Buttercup crossed her legs and sighed. "Here it comes, the argument…." She gave me a knowing look.

"I'm not arguing with you!" I said loudly. Bruiser wriggled and I lowered my voice. "I just want to know why we're not so close anymore."

"You had a kid." Buttercup shrugged. "It's a life change, I had to give you time to get over it."

"Change?" I muttered. "Having Bruiser didn't change me."

"You always fell for the wrong guys." Buttercup added. I frowned again.

"But I've only ever been with one guy before-"

"Exactly." Buttercup sighed. "You always attract the bad guys."

"No more than you or Bubbles did." I retorted. Buttercup raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, Butch and Boomer aren't in jail. They've turned to the good side."

"So what?" I said, exasperated. "You're blaming me for what Brick's done?"

"It's not that." She hissed. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Worried about what?" I demanded.

"Just about you." Buttercup confessed. "And about Bruiser. What's going to happen to him?"

"I'll raise him." I said matter of factly.

"Without a father?" Buttercup asked.

I just about gave up then. Buttercup, always the pessimist. The second I think everything's cool between us she immediately starts in on everything that's wrong with me.

"What are you going to do Bloss?" Buttercup asked. "I don't think you can raise the kid on your own, and I don't think your new guy can either." She bit her lip. "It's not as though he's made any effort to show up here. Who knows what he could be doing behind your back."

I stood up with Bruiser, feeling the tears come. I had no idea why Buttercup had been so cold to me since Brick was taken in, and now I know. She doesn't trust me, she doesn't think I can raise Bruiser OR pick a suitable guy. She's come a long way from seeing me as the leader.

"Goodbye Buttercup." Was all I could say before walking out.

* * *

I lay Bruiser down in his crib, taking care pulling his red blanket up to his chin. He seemed to frown in his sleep as I gently pulled his red cap off his head. I looked at it for a while, debating whether or not to throw it out. I sighed and laid it down next to him. I bet he would have a fit if he woke up and realised it wasn't there.

I watched Bruiser for a second, Buttercup's words ringing in my head like an annoying ring tone.

"_What's going to happen to him?"_

I bit my tongue, feeling tears itch at my eyes. What did she mean what was going to happen to Bruiser? He'll be normal, just like every other kid in Townsville. With a normal family, and a normal mother, a normal upbringing…one I never had.

An image suddenly came crawling into my mind- Bruiser, 6 years old, standing up in front of his kindergarten class. All the little kids would sit cross legged on the floor, watching him closely. The teacher would grin down at him.

"_So Bruiser..." She would ask in that loving voice Ms Bellum always used, "What about you? What do your parents do?"_

_Bruiser would shuffle his feet, either looking shy or eager. "My Mom's a writer" He would say to her._

"_And what does your daddy do?" The teacher would ask, blinking innocently, probably not aware of what will come next._

"_My Dad's a jailbird." Bruiser would tell her. _

I blinked, suddenly feeling myself back in Bruiser's room, watching his small sleeping form. I watched him, trying to figure out if that really did happen, would his face shine with pride or with shame?

I shook my head, turning out the light as I walked through the door. Maybe my boss was right, maybe I do have an overactive imagination.

I collapsed onto the bed, burying my face into my pillow. It's like I dread sleep now, sometimes I wish I had insomnia. I closed my eyes, trying to forget those stupid nightmares I keep having, as though my own imagination turns on me as soon as I close my eyes. Ever since Brick left it's been one night after the other, these dreams keep coming back to me, waking me up in the middle of the night. I tried everything to get rid of them but they keep coming back.

I turned over, laying on my back staring at the ceiling. It felt like a long time since I had my queen size bed to myself. I felt my eyes glaze over.

The room slipped away. Different voices began to fill my head. Buttercup, Brick, Dad- everybody's voices echoed in my mind.

**"_So we don't have powers anymore?"_**

**"_Not even if he was the last guy on Earth"_**

**"_We're supposed to be enemies"_**

**"_Is there anything you want to tell me?"_**

**"_It's a boy"_**

**"_What's going to happen to him?"_**

**"_Just like your Mom…"_**

**"_He loves you too much."_**

**"_Where do the red eyes come from?"_**

**"_I thought you loved me!"_**

**"_I never thought you'd be like this."_**

I turned over, frowning. _I was in a long hallway, alone. I looked up and down, not seeing any way out. I began to walk, feeling confused. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned, seeing no one there. I turned back and walked, picking up my pace. I heard someone laugh. I turned around again- seeing nobody. I frowned, suddenly feeling sick. I heard those same footsteps again. I shook my head._

_Only a dream…I frowned and shook my head. Only a dream…_

_I saw his eyes, red eyes, in the darkness. I closed my eyes again. I heard those footsteps, that laughter…I heard Bruiser. He was crying._

"_Bruiser?"_

I opened my eyes.

"Bruiser?"

I stumbled off the bed. All I could hear was silence. I could swear I heard him crying…just before…

"Bruiser!" I said again. I stood, straining my ears. I didn't hear anything. A light switched on in the hallway and I jumped, approaching the door like an idiot. Adrian jumped as he entered, looking tired.

"Blossom?" He asked me, squinting. "What are you doing up?"

"Where's Bruiser?" I asked him, feeling my heart jump in my throat. I pushed past him, not even waiting for a reply.

"Blossom?" I heard him say. "What's going on?"

I didn't hear him, I just walked down the hall. All I could think of was how I heard Bruiser cry, I didn't even care if It was a dream or not. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I felt tears escape my eyes. I didn't care if it didn't make sense, I could feel it.

I felt a hand clasp mine.

"Blossom." Adrian asked me. "What are you doing?"

I shook him off, opening the door to Bruiser's room.

"Bruiser?" I ran over to his crib, my feet feeling numb against the carpet. I reached the crib, where I had put him down for a sleep about an hour ago. I looked in, expecting maybe to see his angelic face still sleeping quietly. I didn't. I looked up, my gasp caught in my throat.

My baby's crib was empty.

* * *

Oh, and btw- Thank you for the people who did my poll :D


	6. He's out

_Ah hello my wonderful, GORGEOUS readers! How I've missed you so! I know, I know. I'm awful :( I feel terrible letting you guys hang for so long, but to be honest I was really nervous about continuing, because frankly I've never had a story this popular, and I'm so afraid I would wonder off track and just...let the story go down the drain. So I hope you like it, I tried my best guys. If you feel like throwing me suggestions go ahead, I always appreciate reading reviews. It makes my day. (: _

_I hope you guys liked my prequal, "Feeling This". It doesn't have much relevance, but I'm contemplating on continuing on it, just because it's so fun to do. I've realised it's much more fun writing in third person :D_

_Sorry if it gets a bit confusing for you, I tried my best to keep it simple. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance as well :) Enjoy reading, and don't forget to tip the waiter on the way out!_

-xx!

* * *

Sitting in the corner, he looked straight ahead at the blank, white wall in front of him. Staring at it, closely, fiercely. He felt the cold, tiny piece of silver in his left fist and a flame of fury went through his stomach as he stared that that wall, trying to calm himself down.

His knees were bent, elbows resting on them. He was stiff, unmoving. He didn't move, didn't know what to do next. All he was really aware of was that small piece of silver tightly enclosed in his left fist.

This is where Butch found Brick.

Brick smirked at his green eyed brother as he walked in, glaring at him. Brick knew he'd come, he couldn't _forget_ about him.

Butch strode over, his footsteps hard on the wooden floors. Brick looked up at him casually. Butch growled at the figure before him, his face snarling.

"Hey-lo, little brother." Brick began, turning away and continuing his staring at the wall. "Pleasure seeing you again."

"Brick." He snarled, breathing heavily. "Cut the crap, okay? What do you want?" His fists were shaking, as if he was trying to hold back in punching his older brother right in the face, stomach, anywhere. He was so angry he could barely see straight. 5 minutes ago, he was happily sitting at home with his wife, now-

Brick looked straight ahead, staring at that wall before him. Maybe if he stared long enough, he'd start thinking clearly, amongst all of the emotions going through his skull. It had been a while since he had been here, his old hangout, where the guys would meet, he was lucky the block was still abandoned-

"Brick!" Butch yelled, his voice echoing off the painted walls.

Brick groaned, stretching out his legs and getting up off the floor. His body felt stiff, he'd forgotten how long he'd been sitting in that corner on the hardwood floor.

"What?" Brick asked him, their eyes finally meeting. Neither boy dropped his gaze. They stood, face to face, for the first time in about 7 months. They were still the same height, and Butch still possessed that exact same snarl he got when he was pissed off, Brick remarked to himself thoughtfully.

"You" Butch growled at his brother, folding his arms. "You broke out of prison, didn't you?"

Brick rolled his blood red eyes, scoffing. He was irritated at how predictable his brother thought he was. _Typical Butch, always thinking the worst of things... _He suddenly bit harshly on his tongue, tasting blood. _He can't know, he won't trust me if he knew I busted out._

"No, my idiotic little brother." Brick answered, his eyes on the ceiling. "I did not break out of prison. Jeese, you always expect the worst of me, huh?"

Butch didn't answer, he just watched him closely. Brick swallowed, wondering if his little brother had picked up the habit of sensing a lie. He gave him a strong, sure look.

"Anyway." Brick muttered, narrowing his eyes. He seemed eager, straight to the point. "You're here to help me."

Butch stepped back, giving his brother a strange look. Brick couldn't decide if Butch wanted to yell at him, or laugh at him.

"_Help You?" _He repeated, his mouth agape. "Help you do what exactly?"

Brick clenched his fists again, the anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't help it. They were wasting time. He was finally out of that place, out of that hell hole for good, it was gone, it was behind him. But the things he heard, the things he saw, and the things- especially – he _learnt _would never, ever, be forgotten.

"Something's going on" he managed to get out, staring daggers at Butch. "And that's all you need to know."

Butch frowned, staring at him. "What?"

"Something's going on" Brick repeated angrily. "That can put ALL of us in danger."

Butch scoffed at his brother angrily and gave him a disbelieving look. Brick narrowed his eyes. One thing he _despised _was people not believing him. Before Butch knew it Brick's rough hand shot out at his green eyed brother's jacket and he had dragged him close. Butch stiffened, his eyes suddenly looking into his brother's flaming ones.

"_Look_" Brick hissed, his stomach tightening. "You may not give a shit about me, but give a shit about this_. I_ have just spent approximately two hundred and forty three days _of my life_ sitting in a damp dirty squalor they call a living quarters and sucking up to a bunch of primates, those **dickheads **they call security guards, just so I can get a little gold star called '_Good behaviour'_ so I can set out and save my own family, and you…you think I'm _kidding you?"_

Butch shoved him away, looking furious.

"Listen Brick" He snarled at him, narrowing his eyes. "It's not all about you. You left _us. _Don't you forget that."

"And you think I CHOSE to?" Brick barked at him, grinding his teeth. He looked practically venomous.

"I know you didn't." Butch muttered, breathing hard. "But you did, all the same. And out of the blue, you ring me saying how you need to talk to me, how you need to warn me, how Bruiser's in _danger_, making me come over, and all you do is talk about _you." _

Brick glared at him, his hands fists. He still felt that tiny piece of metal enclosed in his left hand. He wanted to yell, to scream, to throw something, punch the wall, _anything. _But he knew he couldn't. He looked at Butch and Butch looked at him, and Brick knew he'd hurt him. He had left, he knew he had. And as much as it had pissed Brick off, it looked like it had hurt the people around him more than it did him.

But as much as he hated to admit it, Brick needed his brother.

"I'm sorry Butch" He said clearly, fighting the fury that was pounding in his chest. "But I need your help."

Butch looked away and instead looked towards the door, as if contemplating on leaving.

"I don't trust you like I used to, Brick." He snarled at the redhead, standing his ground. "But you're still my brother, and-" He sighed, closing his eyes. "It must be serious of you to call me as soon as you get out of jail."

Brick swallowed, feeling relief wash over him. "Thanks, Butch."

He glared at Brick. "Tell me the whole fucking story, and then maybe I'll debate on whether or not to believe you, much less help you."

Brick bit his lip as he felt the anger flood back.

"And I want the story from the beginning." He dragged on, giving Brick a careful look.

Before Brick knew it he had sighed, his left fist trembling slightly. He relaxed, finally releasing the small ring that sat on his palm. He looked at it, snarling. He hated that ring, he hated it. It was small, and delicate, and oh so…beautiful.

_

"_You're…You…WHAT?"_

_The redheaded teenager rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and in one swift movement he had jabbed his elbow into his ribcage. The blonde groaned, holding his stomach and glaring at the redhead._

"_Shutup Boomer" Brick snarled, jabbing his hands in his pocket. Butch, who was on his other side, bit his lip. He too wanted to express his surprise, but felt it was unwise while his brother was in such a challenging mood._

"_Why, though?" He asked him, shrugging. "You know, 18- a bit young…isn't it?"_

_Brick scoffed, but his eyes looked worried. "It's not too young for me." He muttered. "I know she's the one, it'll be stupid to wait any longer." He folded his arms, walking away. "Besides, I've already picked it out."_

"_Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?" Butch murmured to his blonde brother, who was still doubled over in pain. Boomer groaned in reply. _

_Brick leaned against the wall of his room, breathing heavily. Never before had he ever remembered being afraid, but he knew the feeling well now. The small box shook in his hand as he opened it, staring._

_It was small, delicate and…beautiful. Crafted silver that seemed a perfect fit for her dainty finger. It was a shining silver, a glistening red stone set in the centre, the shape of a diamond. Around it were several other shining silver diamonds. _

"_Blossom" Brick muttered under his breath, so his brothers in the other room wouldn't hear. "You're the only one for me, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I love you and I always have, and I always will. I'll be by your side until the day I die, and I will protect you forever." _

_He swallowed, going through the speech again in his head. He felt so nervous, but at the same time so determined. There was a ripple of fear that erupted in him…what if she said no?_

* * *

She tried to think back to when she ever felt this low, this helpless. She racked her brains, but couldn't think. Probably the first time in her life she couldn't _think, _and she was supposed to be the smart one. At least, that's what everyone told her.

She clutched the pillow in her lap, her nails clawing into the silk fabric. She could almost hear Adrian's empty reassurances next to her. How could she be so stupid? She could never have anything close to a normal life, she felt terrible. Like her own baby was sacrificed for a pleasure she wanted.

The tears were running down her cheeks in torrents, and sniffing was just an automatic action for her. She could hear her sisters near her too…or maybe she was just imagining it.

Her bottom lip trembled as she realised why they were here.

_Her Baby, her own baby. Gone. Like that. She lost him, she wasn't there. It was her fault. _

"It is my fault" She mumbled, staring at the blank TV screen in front of her. "All my fault."

"Blossom." Adrian muttered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now you listen to me, Bloss. Look at me."

She paid no attention.

"Bloss…Bloss! It's not your fault! Okay? The police are going to be here any minute, and we'll give them a statement, and they'll find him, I know they will-"

"I was supposed to protect him" Blossom sniffed, her bottom lip trembling dangerously. "It's my job. I'm his mother."

Bubbles stood behind her, dabbing at her damp eyes with a fresh tissue. She remembered Buttercup's warning before she walked into the door about 'discretion', but once she caught sight of her crumbled older sister she had burst into harsh sobs.

She carefully looked at Buttercup, who leant against the kitchen bench, her body stiff with anxiety as she curled the phone cord around her delicate finger, listening intently to whoever was on the other line.

"_I know that_" She said lowly, casting a weary look at her redheaded sister. "_I know but I don't think you understand the urgency of this…I'm well aware of that but you have to get….no I don't know that for sure but you can at least check!"_

She bit her lip, her emerald eyes giving Bubbles a quick, nervous look. She nodded towards Blossom, who was still staring straight ahead, unmoving. She gripped the phone in her hands tighter as she glared at the frail frame her sister now was. She used to be the leader, the powerful one, the one with all the answers-

"Yes I'm still here" She barked into the phone. Now she was taking control, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Bubbles walked over apprehensively, placing a hand on Blossom's face. Blossom looked at her younger sister, her once dancing eyes looked so lost and hurt, it made Bubbles' eyes want to flood with tears again.

"D-do you remember, Bloss. When… when Bruiser was just a month old, and you thought you…you had lost him, because he was in his pram one minute and wasn't there the next?"

She managed to nod, her eyes still locked onto her sisters. Adrian gave Bubbles a strange, questioning look from beside his partner.

"And…and then you found out, after 3 minutes of panic, that Brick and Boomer had taken him for a walk to try and get him to sleep?"

Blossom sniffed, managing to choke out a reply. "Yes."

Bubbles knelt down, wrapping her arms around her eldest sister. It felt like forever since they had been this close, the first time for a while they'd felt like sisters. Bubbles sniffed into Blossom's hair, the tears finally escaping.

"He'll be alright, Blossom." She whispered into her ear. "He was alright then, and he'll be okay now. I don't know why, but I know Bruiser will be safe. He's got guts, especially with a mother like you."

Blossom swallowed, her sister's arms around her reminding her so much of the old times with her sisters, before the whole drama started, before...

* * *

Butch sighed, twisting his hands together nervously. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. He felt confused, anxious, anything between them. At one point, he was contemplating on opening the door of the old room and stomping away, never looking back. But at the same time, to him, his brother always seemed right.

He glanced towards the redhead, who was leaning against the wall beside him, staring straight ahead, his eyes fiery and daring. There was a lot of thought going through his eyes, and Butch didn't want to be the one to interrupt him. He gulped, clearing his throat.

"I…don't know if I believe you, Brick."

Brick's head turned, slowly, towards him. His long hair hung in his eyes as he blinked at him.

"Oh."

"Yeah" He bit his lip. "I…I don't think it's-"

"You don't believe me? Or you don't _want_ to believe me?"

Butch shook his head, frowning. "I think you're just paranoid." He glanced at his brother, his stomach tightening as the realisation crept into his head that Brick had perhaps lost it. "Maybe-"

"Someone's been paid to kill Bruiser. Bruiser, Blossom and maybe me." He growled, his face set. "They wanted to do it with us all together, like a big happy family. I know it, that's all they ever talked about- it was the deal of the century in that fucking underworld hitman shit."

"Brick" Butch growled. "Stop saying that, it's not true."

"I aint fucking joking around, Butch." Brick snarled at him, his fists balled. Butch looked down and noticed the sparkle of silver between his fingers. Maybe this was really just about Blossom, he couldn't-

"It's stupid!" Butch demanded, getting to his feet. "You're being a jerk! You come out of prison and the first thing you do is mess around with Blossom's life! Now you're asking me to help you! You're out of your mind, Brick! I refuse, I won't-"

"You better get _that_." Brick snapped, cutting Butch's sentence in half. Butch bit into the side of his cheek as he heard his cell phone ring through the silent room, increasing the tension between the two. Butch gave him a final look. It was one mixed with pity, and with intense disgust. Brick simply stared back blankly, still and silent.

Butch got to his feet, flipping his phone open and walking out of the empty room, into the hall. He hated it, hated how distant he felt from his brother. A few years ago he would have done anything for him. Not anymore, he had a wife, a job, a future-

"Hey Baby" He said into the phone, realizing it was Buttercup. "Sorry I haven't rung, something came up and I-"

He broke off, hearing a small sob echo through the receiver. He froze, his hand still on the doorknob.

"What's wrong?"

Brick's head slowly rose, looking up at his brother, his eyes steady, narrowed. Butch swallowed. Buttercup, hardly ever, never, _ever _cried.

"Babe?" He asked, feeling desperate. "What?"

Brick rose, walking swiftly over to his brother and standing close to him, hearing Buttercup's small, sad sobs. Butch gave him a slightly annoyed look before turning back to the receiver, frowning.

"It- It's Bruiser!" Buttercup sniffed, coughing. "Oh, you'll…you'll never believe it Butch! He's…He's gone MISSING!"

Brick suddenly disappeared. Butch was only vaguely aware of it.

"Uh…Nuh…Wha?"

Buttercup sniffed, looking out at her sister from the kitchen. "He's gone" She sniffed, gripping the phone cord tightly in her fingers. "And I'll kill the bastard that took him. I bet it was _him _Butch, I bet it was. I bet you anything. Me and Bubbles know it, and I'm going to slaughter him. I've called the cops, and they're no help! Blossom's a _wreck, a wreck! _Oh, Butch! You better come over, I don't know if she can handle it! He was just in his crib, Butch, _in his crib_, and someone _stole_ him! Right from Blossom's own apartment! From right under her nose, and I just can't bear to think who did it, But I bet I know who did. I….Butch? Butch?" She frowned, standing up straight. "_Butch?"_

Butch froze, watching his brother as he came back into the room, a black hoodie thrown over his shoulders and the zipper done up tight. He gave Butch an expectant look before brushing past into the hall, walking off. Butch gaped.

"B…" He mumbled. "I…I have to go, I'll... be there."

He hung up, running after his brother. He could bet he knew where he was heading.

"Brick! WAIT! Where are you GOING? _BRICK_!"

Brick kept walking, his face set. He could feel the loaded gun in his pocket, and he was itching to use it.

* * *

A wide, dark room, in the midst of the abandoned downtown warehouses, was a small, dark, dank office, which consisted of a dirty, flimsy desk, a brick-like computer and a telephone, it's cord running across the damp wooden floors before reaching the outlet on the ripped, peeling wallpaper. Papers were everywhere, old filing cabinets stood rusting, and the lights were empty of bulbs.

_This _was the place?

The girl looked up, confused at such a sight she saw. It seemed so dirty, so unprofessional, so…_eerie._

She looked down at the bundle she held in her arms. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were plump and his hair was a deep auburn colour, and just brushed into his face. She held him close, protecting him from the harsh winter breeze that whipped through the building. She shook her head as she walked on, passing the so called office. They were so careless sometimes.

She wondered down the hall, looking around cautiously. She had just undertaken perhaps one of the biggest risks of her life, and yet it seemed too easy. Just the familiar 'grab and run'… Just a simple job, with much bigger consequences if caught.

She shook these thoughts out of her head, looking at the baby in her arms. She had the power now, she had the threat, they were halfway through. The worst was over.

She knocked on the door and walked in, where she was faced with the barrel of a hand gun aimed at her temple. She groaned.

"It's just me" She hissed, growing impatient with their paranoia. "I'm back."

The man rolled his eyes, tucking his fists into his jeans. He glared at her. "I can't recognize you; you could be anyone with that getup on."

The girl sighed and took off her beanie. Dark chestnut hair fell to her elbows, curly and windswept. She had bright, blue eyes that shone in a roguish, playful way as she looked around the room, wrinkling her nose.

"This place…" She murmured. "It's not really…professional."

He snarled at her, turning on the light. The room glowed as the lights flickered, showing the blank, grey walls and washed out floorboards beneath them. The new light showed his tanned, scarred face and his muscular body. He was wearing a pair of worn black jeans and a green jacket, which he opened quickly to slide his gun into. He looked over at the desk, where another man was sitting, looking irritated.

"No word from Adro" He scowled, nibbling on his nails. He was pale and frail looking, with raven black hair and light grey eyes. He wore a black jacket, with the hood up, and dark, baggy pants and worn sneakers. "I'm getting worried."

"Relax, man." The man by the door muttered, closing it quickly. "It's all going well so far."

"So far" He replied, snarling. "So far all we've got is a fucking baby, and I'm not gonna be locked up for some guy called -"

"Shhhhh!"

The two men looked over at the girl, who was cradling the baby in her arms lovingly, watching him closely. She looked down at the kid, whose fists were balled and he was frowning, the unfamiliar voices around him making him stir in his blankets. He opened his mouth, and the girl held her breath. The baby yawned, nuzzling his nose in the blankets more and going back to sleep. She grinned proudly.

"P" He growled at the girl. Upon hearing her nickname she looked up. "Put the brat down, we can't have you getting too close to it."

She pouted at him and he shook his head darkly. She sighed and walked over to the corner, where there was a small crib prepped for him. He frowned again as she released him, and she felt a surge of guilt flow through her as he nestled in his blankets, finally laying still again in the flimsy crib. She sighed at him, withdrawing a red baseball cap that was buried in his blankets. She couldn't leave it with him, so she took it with her.

She looked over at her team mate, who was still shaking and looking nervous. He was a year older than her, and had only done this once before. She admitted, it was hard, but after all… it wasn't personal, it was the money she craved. The cell phone in front of him shook suddenly and he glanced at the caller ID, frowning.

"Who is it?" Their leader asked beadily, still keeping one eye on the door.

"Our pig friend, of course." He sighed, picking it up.

"Ugh" The girl groaned, swinging the cap in her hand. She put it back down in the baby's crib. "What does he want _now_?"

"It better not be a pay rise." The man by the door growled moodily, folding his arms as his friend picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"What now?"

The room was silent as they listened to the faint mumblings of the man on the other line. The girl sighed, wishing for the morning when they could put their plan into action. She looked at the door hopefully, as if wishing for their fourth team member to walk through the door and give her a kiss, and tell her everything was going to plan, and soon they'd be sipping Pina coladas on a beach in Rio in no time.

The phone dropped to the floor and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at her team member, who had gasped in surprise.

"What?" She demanded, angry at him interrupting her fantasies. "What?"

Their leader by the door frowned at him, suddenly appearing cautious.

"Brick." The guy at the desk swallowed. "Brick Jojo. He's escaped from jail."

They were silent for several seconds.

"Shit!"

* * *

_Here goes nothing! ;)_


	7. The Rescue

_Aw, I'm sorry! I kinda felt this story was a bit forgotten so i kinda lost my inspiration. I hope you guys like it, it was fun to write! I hope it's not too confusing. Any tips? Tell me. I love to hear from my readers :D_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY REVIEWS! *throws cyber cookies!*_

_I promise brownies to those who review this chapter!_

* * *

**-Brick-**

I stood on the footpath outside the building, looking up into its depressing features. It was a broken down warehouse, much like the ones me and my brothers used to hang out at when we were younger. I snarled, knowing this was the place. Thanks to a tip-off.

I pulled up my hood as Butch gave me a strange look from inside the car.

"You wait here" I muttered, walking foreword. I coulg practically hear Butch gag as he opened the car door and ran after me. I rolled my eyes.

"BRICK!" He hissed loudly. "WAIT!"

"Hmm?" I muttered, figuring out a way to get into the building.

"_Brick_" He sneered at me. "You're being stupid."

"How so?"

"You are" He growled and pulled at my arm. I snarled at him. "Come on, we'll go to the police. Blossom's there with BC and we can work this out there. They'll think you stole him, Brick!"

"I know" I muttered, feeling the anger burn through my system. How could she? How could she think I stole my own kid? If I damn well wanted my own kid, I would go in and ask for him wouldn't I? I wouldn't steal him!

"Come on" He muttered, pulling me back to the car. This was something I wasn't suspecting- Butch trying to talk some sense into me. Usually I had the brilliant ideas and he just followed them. "We'll go to the police station and-"

"No cops" I quickly hissed to him, breaking free of his grip. He stopped, staring at me with wide, emerald green eyes. He looked nervous.

"Brick…" He began, biting his lip. "You didn't get out on good behaviour…did you?"

I shrugged. It was too much energy lying to him. Did he not get it? Bruiser was my main priority. I had to get him back.

"Brick!" He hissed again, jogging up to me. "Don't do this! You could be killed!"

I shrugged moodily, trying to shake him off as I walked up to the door. There was nobody else around- this was the abandoned side of town.

"Brick" He sighed from behind me. "Please"

His voice sounded so pathetic, and so pleading, that I turned to face him. He looked up at me, sad and defeated.

"I already lost you once" He mumbled. "I don't know if I can lose you again."

I sighed back, looking down. I know what I was doing was wrong…but what choice did I have? I chose this path a long time ago, and there was no stopping it now. Some psycho was after my kid because of what I did, I didn't care if my life was on the line to save him.

"I'm sorry, Butch." I said to him for the second time that day. "But I have to do this."

"What are you going to do?" He snarled at me. "Have you got so much as a plan? I mean if Bruiser really is in there, how are you going to get him out without getting arrested?"

I shrugged again, but flashed him a confident smirk. "I'll give you a call."

Butch narrowed his eyes at me. He looked angry, but at the same time there was a flash of hope in his eyes I couldn't exactly pinpoint. He suddenly sighed in defeat, and looked over at his car behind him.

"I'll be at the station."

I nodded as I looked at the door in front of me. It looked locked and I rolled my eyes. _Of course it was locked. _

I looked down the side street, where a small alleyway led to the back of the building. I grinned eagerly.

"Ready or not" I found myself muttering. "Here I come."

-x-

**-Blossom-**

I swallowed as I fidgeted in my flimsy, plastic chair, anxiously looking up at the front desk for any new sign of information. The receptionist looked back at me blankly, shaking her head.

Buttercup, who was on my left, reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were blank.

Bubbles squeezed my shoulder, her arm around me in a supporting way. She looked scared, fearful, and she kept gnawing on her bottom lip as her gaze switched between me and Boomer, who was on her other side.

Boomer always seemed so strong and in control, and he still seemed to be in a way. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, with a strong, determined look in his navy eyes. But at the same time, like all of us, his face looked lost.

Never before had I been separated from Bruiser like this. Sure, I had dropped him off at friend's houses to be looked after, never over a night. I couldn't stand being away from him. He was mine, he was my baby. Even though he was Brick's as well, he was my own baby, my best friend, my child, my life.

I buried my face in my hands, my dry eyes tearing up again. I couldn't help it. I didn't know what was going on. Who would steal my baby from me? I heard their whispers, however. They thought it was him, Brick. I bit my lip. I wouldn't be surprised...but he was locked up, right?

Adrian suddenly appeared, looking anxious.

"Have you heard anything?"

I shook my head glumly. Boomer answered for me.

"Not yet."

Bubbles looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Can't you do something, Boomer?" She asked him eagerly. "I mean, you used to be on the force, and you were a detective and-"

Boomer shook his head sadly at her. "I gave that up…I quit, remember?"

I hung my head. Boomer used to be a brilliant detective, but he gave it up once Brick got taken in, just like I gave up trying to be a lawyer. I just wanted my baby…was that too much to ask?

I buried my face in my hands as the memories flooded back.

-x-

_-Flashback-_

"_Please Bruiser…" I begged him weakly, looking at the clock. It was 4'o'clock in the morning, meaning he'd been crying for now 5 hours straight. Nothing I did helped, and I mean nothing. _

_I looked down at the screaming baby in my arms, and automatically I felt rejection. He was only 2 weeks old, but I already felt like he hated me. He didn't see me as a mother. I had tears running down my face. I was tired, my head was aching and my own baby hated me. _

"_Please go to sleep" I mumbled to him, wrapping his blanket tightly around him. He kept squirming out of it whenever I seemed to wrap it around him. I groaned as he tried to squirm out of my arms again, screaming his little lungs out. My eyes glazed over and my head throbbed. I suddenly heard a light click on and I looked up to see Brick at the door._

_His hair was messy, and it stuck out at odd angles when he didn't put his hat on. He was shirtless and only clad in his grey sweatpants. He yawned._

"_Still no luck, huh?"_

_I shook my head, my cheeks burning. I probably looked a mess, both from lack of sleep and crying. He smiled at me nonetheless and walked over to me, giving Bruiser a thoughtful, loving look. _

"_Let me take him Baby" He said, holding out his arms. I swallowed._

"_Oh, you d-don't have to, I mean I can do it, really I'm having no-no trouble or anything, I can do it-"_

"_Babe" He gave me a stern look. "I can take him. You need sleep."_

_I sighed and gave him up, handing him over to Brick. I had to admit, I was slightly overprotective when it came to Bruiser. I trudged off to bed, still hearing Bruiser's screams and cries in my ears. We must be doing something wrong, maybe we weren't meant to be parents. Maybe the Professor was right. _

_My head drooped onto the pillow. I didn't even bother to take my dressing gown off, I just went to sleep._

_I awoke, looking over at the clock beside our bed. 7am. I looked over at the window, where the bright sunrise was just shining through the blinds, lighting up our dreary apartment bedroom. I frowned. Something was wrong…something wasn't right. I couldn't seem to recognize the sound I was hearing._

_Oh, that's right. It was silence. _

_Silence? I got up and slid on my slippers, walking down the hall. I glanced into Bruiser's nursery, but his crib was empty. I frowned, walking into the kitchen. Where'd Brick go?_

_I poured myself a cup of coffee, still feeling tired. I walked into the living room, anxious for some morning TV, then I did a double take- almost spilling my coffee in the process._

_Brick was sprawled out over the couch, fast asleep and snoring slightly. And there, cuddled up in his arms and snuggled against his chest was Bruiser, fast asleep as well. He was wrapped loosely and half-heartedly in his blanket, and Brick was clutching him tightly and protectively against him._

_I pouted, but was unable to hold in my grin. Brick's eyes suddenly flickered open and he was staring at me, grinning. _

"_Unfair" I pouted at him. "He loves you more than he loves me."_

"_Nah he doesn't" Brick whispered back, smiling. He glanced down at the sleeping baby in his arms. I folded my arms._

"_Then what did you do?"_

_Brick smirked, winking at me. "Sang to him, of course. It worked for you."_

_-x-_

"Blossom"

I looked up, vaguely aware of the tears flooding from my eyes. I jumped as I saw the Professor look down at me gravely. I wiped at my eyes and slowly got to my feet, staring at him.

"Blossom-" He said again. He paused, looking awkward. He bit his lip as he tried to avoid my gaze. Maybe he felt guilty. I hoped he damn well did. He never paid attention to his grandson and now look at what's happened. He might never see him again!

"Blossom" He looked up into my eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were sad, defeated and terrified. "I…I'm so sorry."

I sniffed, and a small sob beside me told me Bubbles was crying too. Without thinking, without even considering it, I ran forward and wrapped my arms around my father, crying into his chest and letting it all go.

-x-

I walked along the corridor, running my tongue along my teeth roughly. I looked around, trying to spot any sign of movement. It didn't really look like a place of high security, but you could never be too careful.

As my feet gently tiptoed down that hallway, stupidly all I could think about was Blossom. _Blossom-_ of all the things I could be thinking about. I've just spent about 8 months of my life locked up away in some room…and that's all I _could_ think about. I couldn't help it. That girl- she broke my heart but dammit-

I sneered to myself.

-dammit she got me. She will _pay_.

-x-

**-?-**

"This is bad" I heard that sniveling slave whimper to me. "It's real bad, I think we should bail. I mean I've heard stories and I'm not jumping to conclusions and you know I don't get scared easily but Boss seriously I think I might FAINT here, I mean-"

He was harshly cut off, and I was glad.

"SHUTUP!" I heard a harsher voice come through on the cell phone, before he cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Boss. We're still here."

"Hmm…" I muttered, seriously debating their abilities to pull this off. "For how long though, Mitch?"

He paused, and all I could hear was silence through the phone.

"Brick doesn't scare me" He said strongly, growling. I grinned at that.

"Good" I muttered. "And the brat?"

"He's here too" I heard him say quickly. "He's alright, he's just sleeping, I-"

"I don't care for a baby update" I snapped at him, feeling my anger rise. Why the hell would I want to be reminded of that psycho's baby? I wanted it dead. I wanted him dead too. I only wish I can be there to see it. "Just keep it there, and hold Brick off. Remember- the price is higher if you keep him alive. I want to feel his bones break under _my _fist. I want him to see me kill his own child."

"Yeah Boss" Mitch said to me croakily. He cleared his throat. "We'll keep a look out."

"You better" I snarled. "Because I don't want you stuffing up the next target- you hear? And remember, if you harm her-"

"We won't, Boss" Mitch insisted into the receiver. "We swear. We have specific instructions to be gentle with Blossom Utonium, and we will be."

"Good" I snarled. With that I hung up.

-x-

"Look, we're really sorry mam" The fat cop told me straight as he sipped on his coffee. I felt like scalding him with it. "But we've received no word on your son. I have no news for you."

He cleared his throat and looked through some paper work. The Professor's face was blank and white with fear as he stared incredulously at him.

"Is…Is that IT?" He growled at the cop, who frowned at him.

"Look, _Sir" _He said, rather defensively. "We're doing all we can, all right? There's only so much we can do."

"But this is ridiculous!" Buttercup joined in on the rant, looking furious. The four of us were sitting on front of his desk, anxious to hear that my baby's all right. Only family were allowed in, so Adrian and Boomer were waiting outside with Butch, who had just arrived. "You have to find him! He's a baby who was kidnapped!"

"Look we've searched your house" The policeman said gruffly. "And we found nothing, okay? Now these are serious criminals here."

Bubbles whimpered slightly. "That doesn't make us feel any better."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could another policeman poked his head through the door.

"Hey Harvey!" He called out to the sergeant. "Escaped prisoner from Townsville state prison! File coming through now!"

The fat sergeant sighed and twirled around in his seat to the fax machine, where a file was coming through. He pulled it out of the machine and put it on the desk.

"Anyway, as I was saying, these are some serious criminals, and I suspect they-"

Buttercup leaped forward, snatching the paper off the desk.

"Hey!" He snarled, standing up. Buttercup gulped.

"B-Blossom…" She stuttered, giving the paper to me. I frowned, taking it.

I gasped, and fell off my chair in surprise. I started to shake as Bubbles squealed and jumped off her seat to help me. I couldn't help it. I just sat there, completely shocked at the fact that the file that had just come through had the smirking, dangerous looking police photo of my ex boyfriend on it.

Brick was out.

-x-

I stopped, feeling the beads of sweat run down my forehead. I could hear them talking. Yep, it was them.

"Just Shutup!" I heard Mitch snap. "You can't bail on us now! Don't tell me you're freaking out about nothing!"

"It's not nothing!" I heard a weedy voice reply. "He's after us, I know he is! He's going to kill us for-"

"Oh my god!" I heard a girly voice reply snobbishly. "Could you _be_ more paranoid?"

"You're not bailing on us" Mitch snapped again. I knew his voice anywhere. I scowled in annoyance. "You can't bail now, you know too much."

"Are you threatening me?" The young voice snapped.

"Maybe" Mitch growled. "I wouldn't test it."

"Both of you are forgetting" The snippy female voice said, louder than before. "That Brick Jojo will never find us here, and even if he did he would take his freaking time getting ready. He'll probably run to his precious wife first to make sure she's okay, then realise his son's taken. We're way ahead of schedule!"

"We can never be too careful!" The shrill voice trilled, now louder. "We can't predict these things! He could be anywhere! And-"

"WILL YOU _Shutup" _The girl snapped at him. "He's waking up!"

All 3 voices stopped, and I was left with nothing but silence in the corridor. My face was set, and I was ready. I cocked my gun silently, ready to jump in at any moment. I paused, looking at the weapon in my hand.

My own father…that's who I felt like and I hated it. He wasn't afraid to do anything violent in front of us, no matter what repercussions it could have caused later on in life. I was mentally scarred from that bastard. Would I do the same thing to my own kid?

Without any further consideration, I fired it up the hallway, creating a sharp gunshot that seemed to echo around the empty building. I ran for it. If I wasn't going to ambush them, I'll wait for them to come to me.

-x-

Little Bruiser Jojo was adorable, and everybody thought that as soon as they saw him. He slept soundly, not like he did when he was a newborn. His tiny fingers found their way into his mouth and he sucked on them gently, frowning in his sleep. The tall, brunette woman who had stolen him looked down at him in utter shock.

"We have to kill him…don't we?"

The tanned, muscular man behind her bit his lip and cursed. He dreaded telling her this, in fact he had put it off as much as possible. He was the only one who knew the full extent of the plan.

"Princess…." He muttered, but then stopped, remembering the name she went by now. "I mean, _Diana." _He rolled his eyes. (Of all the names she could have chosen, why that one?) "You have to remember it's a job, it's nothing personal. It's just a guy that wants him dead, that's it."

She sniffed, feeling stupid. She gently reached out her hand and ran a few fingers through his hair. The baby's frown deepened and he shifted slightly, whimpering.

"Don't wake him up" Mitch snapped at her gravely. "If he wakes up it'll kill everything."

She shot him a disgusted look, which he ignored. A phone rang, and the sharp ringing echoed throughout the room.

"Answer it!" Mitch snapped at his sidekick, who jumped. He wasn't looking too good, his nerves had gotten the best of him.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver apprehensively. He bit his lip. "Oh…h-hi Boss."

She slender girl rolled her eyes, instead turning her attention back to the baby in front of her. He'd shifted when the loud ringing had filled the room, and now he was sleeping on his side, his fists cuddled towards his face in a comforting way. He seemed to sniff in his sleep- he looked so innocent, so angelic. She frowned. Who would want to hurt him?

"SHUTUP" Mitch snarled again at his sidekick, snatching the phone off him. He had just gone of a full out rant about his fears of getting caught, and Mitch was getting nervous that they'd lose their deal. "Don't worry Boss, we're still here."

He listened to the recipient on the other end, and his face paled slightly and he bit his lip, a frown etched on his face.

"Brick doesn't scare me" He said, determinately into the phone. He paused, listening, and looked over at the sleeping hostage in the crib. "He's alright, he's just sleeping, and I-"

Mitch paused, listening. "Yeah Boss, we'll keep a look out…We won't, Boss" He insisted into the receiver. "We swear. We have specific instructions to be gentle with Blossom Utonium, and we will be."

With that, he hung up. 'Diana' gave him a look from the crib and he growled at her.

"Don't give me that look" He snarled at her. "We're in it for the money, remember? It's nothing personal."

"Yeah" She scoffed, turning back to the cot. "Right."

"You seem to be forgetting…" He strode to her, snarling. "That your boyfriend dragged us into this."

Diana's cheeks flushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well maybe not anymore, since he bailed on us." Mitch snapped. "But still, he's gotten pretty close, and he was pretty eager until he realised what we were dealing with. But there's a million up for grabs, split. He'll show."

She snapped her head in his direction. She couldn't believe she fell for him- the tall tanned boy that stood before her. She blew everything with her boyfriend to be with him, and that screwed up the deal, but that was ancient history- what really mattered was the deal _now._

"Whatever" She growled. "So now it's Blossom?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yep. 3 targets. You knew that."

"How can he want to kill a baby when he wants to keep the mother alive?" The girl suddenly broke. "It's stupid!"

"Look I don't know where he gets this loathing for the kid, or the kid's father." Mitch muttered. "He just wants them dead, ok? That's all we need to know. We were hired for a reason, you know."

The girl rolled her eyes, still leaning on the baby's crib. The other man, on the other side of the room, finally broke. He was already a nervous wreck.

"I have to go."

Mitch snarled, crossing the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

The boy frowned, shaking. "I can't do this, Mitch." He told him earnestly. "I just can't! I can't kill a kid, or-or kidnap people or shoot anyone, I can't do it! It's not worth the money!"

Mitch's eyes were stormy, and he snarled at the boy before him with a dangerous look on his face.

"Just Shutup!" he yelled. "You can't bail on us now! Don't tell me you're freaking out about nothing!"

"It's not nothing!" He replied weakly, slumping against the wall. "He's after us, I know he is! He's going to kill us for-"

"Oh my god!"The girl told him, her eyes narrowed. "Could you be more paranoid?"

"You're not bailing on us" Mitch snapped again. He was furious. The fact that his friend thought of leaving just because Brick Jojo _could _be after them angered him. "You can't bail now, you know too much."

"Are you threatening me?" He suddenly snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe" Mitch growled. "I wouldn't test it."

"Both of you are forgetting" The girl suddenly spoke up. "That Brick Jojo will never find us here, and even if he did he would take his freaking time getting ready. He'll probably run to his precious wife first to make sure she's okay, then realise his son's taken. We're way ahead of schedule!"

"We can never be too careful!" He was now speaking louder. "We can't predict these things! He could be anywhere! And-"

"WILL YOU _Shutup" _The two boys turned towards the girl, who was snarling at them in warning. "He's waking up!"

All 3 pairs of eyes were suddenly glued to their prisoner, who groaned slightly and flexed his fingers in the noise. There was a pause, where they all seemed to hold their breath, and he stopped, relaxing and falling back into a deep slumber.

All 3 let out a sigh of relief. They knew that as soon as the baby woke up, there'd be no more concentration on the mission ahead of them.

A gunshot sounded in the hallway, and all of them jumped in complete surprise. Someone was outside- someone was _there._

Bruiser's eyes jolted open at the noise that sounded like a small explosion. He looked up at the strange, now wide eyed girl that hovered over him. She didn't look like anyone he knew, she wasn't his mother. He looked over at the two men near her. He frowned at them. They didn't look familiar.

His bottom lip began to tremble. Where was he? Where was his mother? Where was his family? Where was someone he _knew?_

He looked up at the scary woman above him and his eyes widened, those big ruby eyes seemed to fill with tears and the woman's eyes seemed to widen with fear.

"No" She seemed to beg him, biting her lip. "Now, listen Bruiser, it's okay, just don't-"

Bruiser closed his eyes and screamed, like only a baby can.

-x-

I grinned as I heard those cries, they were like music to my ears (strangely). That's my Bruiser.

I looked up the corridor eagerly, watching the door. I had a perfect hiding spot…all I had to do was wait.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I heard Mitch curse loudly as he ran out the door, his pistol ready. He seemed to swallow hard and I turned back, hearing his unsteady footsteps.

"I know you're out here Brick…" He growled, coming closer. I smirked. "S-so…why don't you just come out and fight like a man, huh?"

I was silent. I could hear him creep up towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, unsure. "Are you afraid of me, Brick?" I could hear him scoff. "Is that it? Are you scared?

I heard Bruiser's sobbing echo up the hallway and I clenched my nails against the wall. I was itching to get to him.

"No hard feelings…." He was suddenly snarling, as he walked closer to the corner I was hiding behind. I noticed the barrel of his gun appear from behind the wall. I sniggered. "…Right?"

I grinned. _"None at all."_ I grabbed his wrist and eagerly smashed it against the corner, almost snapping the bone. He cursed loudly as I heard a crack. His gun dropped to the floor as I yanked him over, my fingers digging into his skin. I smiled, and I could tell he was scared.

"What's wrong, Mitchellson?" I asked him, a look of fake pity on my face. "You're not scared, are ya?"

I slammed his head into the wall and he slumped to the ground, knocked out. I looked at him, debating whether or not I should kill him. He'd deserve it. I knew it was him, ever since he dropped out of school I knew he'd made pathetic attempts at starting a team of hit men for an easy dollar.

I walked over him and waited for the next loser to show up. It didn't take long.

"Mitch?" I heard that seedy voice ask up the hallway. "Are…are you okay?"

There was a pause. I rolled my eyes.

"…Mitch?"

I appeared from around the corner and the guy yelped, dropping his gun onto the floor.

Oh brother. My reputation precedes me. I should have just said 'boo!' and spooked him to death.

"Please don't kill me" He suddenly begged, looking at me wide eyed. I snarled. He was only young, like a kid or something. He bit his lip. "I'm unarmed."

"Ugh" I groaned. "Just lay on the ground."

He did, and I eagerly stepped forward. I couldn't leave him there though, I didn't trust him. I picked up the gun by his side and dropped it on his head, knocking him out.

Eh- that'll do.

-x-

Bruiser was bawling and screaming as loud as he could, and Princess' ears throbbed as she tried to soothe him. With him crying, she couldn't hear if her teammates cried out for help.

"Please Bruiser" She begged him silently, wincing at his screams. Damn this kid had some vocal chords! "Please…just…SHUTUP."

Now, she didn't think this kid was so cute…OR Innocent.

She looked around the cramped room, now realizing she was alone. She swallowed hard as she walked forward, near where her teammate had exited a minute before.

"Mitch?" She whispered loudly, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Mitch? Are you okay?"

"I doubt it."

She gasped at the voice, and automatically reached for the gun on the desk. As soon as she raised it, however, a foot had come out of nowhere and kicked it out of her hands. She cursed in surprise as a figure now had her trapped against the wall. She gulped as she looked into those familiar red blazing eyes.

"Brick" She snarled at the figure who had come out of nowhere. "Of course, who else would it be?"

"Why, hello Princess." He purred at her, grinning. His fingers tightened against her neck."I can't say I'm surprised, you've never been the one to behave, have you?"

"You know, you can kill me now, but he'll still be after you for what you did." She suddenly spat.

His furious red eyes flashed as he stared into her weak brown ones. Bruiser's screams still echoed in the background as he wailed, his fists still rubbing his tearing eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you Princess." He said quietly, glaring at her. "I came for what's mine."

"And we'll come back" She said slowly. "For what's ours."

He snarled at her- a fierce, evil snarl that made him look like a regular childish villain again.

"Don't count on it"

His fist flew towards her face and suddenly it all went black.

-x-

I emerged from the room, not feeling even a slight bit better. Adrian suddenly appeared, wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his jacket as Buttercup ran to Butch, and Bubbles to Boomer. The Professor was still in shock, amazed at what just happened. He seemed to be vaguely away of what was happening. He just sat on one of those flimsy chairs, his eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Boomer asked us, his eyes suspicious. "What's going on?"

Buttercup opened her mouth to reply, but instead the Professor answered him.

"That…hoodlum." He mumbled, looking straight ahead. "Stole my grandson."

"What?" Adrian asked, frowning. "Who?"

"I told you!" Buttercup snarled. Her eyes were wide and furious. She looked like she was determined to pound someone's head in. "It's Brick!"

"Wh-what about him?" Butch suddenly asked, his eyes wide.

"He's out" Bubbles cried into Boomer's chest. "I-It's a bit of a coincidence that he came out the e-exact moment Bruiser was kidnapped isn't it?"

"He stole him" Buttercup snarled. "It's plain and simple." She turned to me, her face set and furious. "I'll kill him Bloss."

Butch cleared his throat. "Buttercup, Babe-"

"No, Butch" She turned to him stiffly. "I'll kill him for what he's done to her."

Bubbles sniffed, her angelic face filled with tears. "A-and I wi-will as well!" She cried, her voice shaking with emotion.

I didn't know what to think, or what to feel. My baby wasn't here, he wasn't with me. It had been a whole 24 hours since Bruiser had been in my arms, safe. I couldn't believe it. Brick didn't _steal_ Bruiser. My baby wasn't a piece of jewelry…or money, or any antique! He was my baby, my blood, my life. Brick hadn't just snatched him away like you would a handbag, he'd ripped him away from me. He'd taken him somewhere and I couldn't get to him. I didn't know where he was and it was _more_ than hurting me, it was killing me. Brick had stabbed the one place I couldn't heal. I seemed to sink onto one of the chairs.

It was like he'd ripped away a part of my heart, and no amount of comfort from my sisters, my boyfriend or my father could make that heal. I wanted my baby, and I wanted him _now._

Brick will _pay._

-x-

I looked over my shoulder, but I was almost afraid to.

He had his face hidden from me, maybe he was hiding from all of the violence and scary things that were going on. He was still crying, but not as much as before. What if he hated me? What if he didn't recognize me?

I still remember that phone call.

"_Dada" _I remember him babbling. The first words I ever heard him speak, and they were meant to be for me. But they weren't.

It seemed to tear into me.

He sniffed and cried, letting out another wail as he sat there, shivering in the cold, damp air. He still didn't look up. He was probably cold and frightened, just wanting his mother there. I remembered then waking up with him, having him in my arms, when he was tiny. I suddenly felt my eyes itch. I wished I could have that again.

I straightened, turning around to face him and walking over. I came here for a reason, to rescue him, and now I'm going to do it.

He was still sobbing pathetically, rubbing his eyes as tears flooded down his blotched, chubby baby cheeks. I felt my heart ache as he sat there gasping in those choked, desperate baby sobs.

"_Mommyyyy_" He seemed to whimper, crying. I swallowed.

"Bruiser"

He looked up, his bright, blood red eyes meeting mine. He blinked, a few tears escaping. His bottom lip seemed to tremble as he whimpered, recoiling at the sight of me. I felt a lump in my throat as I looked down at my son.

"You…don't remember me" I mumbled to him, walking closer. "Do you Bruiser?"

He looked up at me, sniffling. His rust coloured hair had grown, it completely covered his ears and he even had some bangs down the front. They fell into his eyes. He still had that angelic, playful baby face. It reminded me so much of _her._ He shivered as his hand went to something beside him, and he cuddled it, like any baby would cuddle a toy. I felt my stomach lurch.

It was my hat.

With a final sob, he blinked those big, pleading eyes at me and held his arms out to me. I blinked back, amazed. He seemed to whine, as if afraid I'd reject him and leave him in this scary place. He began to cry again.

"Aw…Bruiser" Was all I could choke out as I reached down and scooped him up. I held him close to me, close to my heart where it seemed to thud against my chest. He snuggled against me, sniffing into my hoodie. He was still tiny. Tiny…but a fighter.

As he held his cold nose to my neck and closed his eyes I smiled slightly. I finally had my baby back, and he didn't scream at the sight of me. Maybe he even _remembered _me.

"Cmon Bruiser" I mumbled to him, holding him close and heading for the door. "We need to go find your Mom…I don't think she's gonna like being kidnapped by me."

* * *

_R&R!_

_xx_


	8. Mirror, Mirror

* * *

Chapter Eight-

_I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who i am  
Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am_

_-"I Am"- Killing Heidi_

_

* * *

_

Adrian tried searching her face for any type of recognition, emotion that seemed to show, but there was none. Her face was blank, her pink eyes were still. She just stared vacantly at an empty spot on the wall, her hand under her chin. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. On one hand he wanted to help her, reach out and make sure everything would be okay…but how could he? How can you tell someone they may never see their child again?

"Bloss" The young man mumbled, sliding her over a cup of tea. "It'll be okay."

She nodded, her eyes becoming misty. He always thought Blossom as the innocent, kind hearted sister, the one who always seemed to be in control. Adrian didn't think anything would destroy her as it has like this. His stomach felt empty as he looked at the woman he loved- and then it all came crashing down.

"I'm going for a walk, Bloss." Adrian mumbled to her. "Is that okay?"

It was 11'o'clock at night, but she simply nodded. He doubted if his words even reached her brain.

* * *

Bubbles sniffed loudly, piercing the silence that seemed to suffocate their apartment. She gripped Boomer's hand tightly and he squeezed back. Buttercup, who was opposite the couple, simply watched the TV, but her eyes were unfocused and hard. Bubbles could tell her sister was going through every possible way of torturing Brick in her own head.

"I just can't believe he'd do this" Boomer broke the silence with a deep sigh. Buttercup turned, her eyes murderous.

"I can."

Boomer shrugged. "Brick loved Bruiser. He always has."

"Exactly" Buttercup retorted back darkly. "He stole him because he couldn't stand anyone else loving him. Brick's always been selfish like that."

Boomer swallowed, deciding not to answer to that. Bubbles was just shocked into silence, just watching her sister and husband discuss it, like it was just a piece of news or current affairs.

"Where's Butch?" Bubbles finally mumbled, unable to take the silent tension any longer.

Buttercup sighed deeply. "He's at the station, he said he's stay there until he heard anything." She looked glum and worried. "I just hope he's handling this better than I am."

* * *

Butch looked glumly across the empty room, his eyes locked with the toddler in front of him. The kid was barely a year old, and looking up at his uncle with a familiar bright eyed look, his red eyes gleaming maliciously just like his father's. Butch didn't know what to do.

"Brick" he managed to choke. "You got him."

"You doubted me?" Brick scoffed, raising his eyebrows. He was sitting cross legged against the wall, watching his son with a loving look in his eyes. It was just like it was a couple of years ago, when Bruiser was born and Brick and Bloss lived together happily, trying to take care of him. Tensions were high, but still it was one of the best times of Butch's life- before his brother was sent to prison.

"They'll come after us though." Brick scolded, looking venomous. "We better get out of here while we can."

"And go where?" Butch muttered angrily. "You're an escaped criminal!"

"Harsh, Butch." Brick retorted, but issued him an evil grin. "And there's ways around that."

Butch scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Brick" He managed to scowl at him as Bruiser gurgled, crawling over to Butch sweetly. "How are you going to pull this off? Can you at least tell me your plan?"

Bruiser crawled into his uncle's lap, grabbing his shirt and drooling. He was a cute kid, Butch had to admit. He reminded Butch a lot of Brick, who shrugged. "Nope."

Butch sighed deeply. His brother was still as stubborn as ever. "Fine." I growled at him, narrowing my eyes. "But as soon as you're out of here I'm telling Buttercup, I can't keep lying to her."

Bruiser gurgled at me and Butch hugged him closer, wiping the dirt that still seemed to be on his cheek. Bruiser kicked against him playfully, wanting to play. He gave his uncle a cute smile, showing his tiny, growing teeth. He giggled happily and rolled off Butch's legs, instead making his way over to his father.

"Right" Brick said thoughtfully to his brother, smiling slightly. "How is you and B-Cup?"

"Fine" Butch snapped at him protectively. "We're good."

Brick raised his eyebrows at his brother knowingly as he hoisted Bruiser up onto his lap, Bruiser gurgling happily, looking up at his father with admiration, his eyes half closed. Brick hugged his baby closer to him and Bruiser snuggled against his chest, closing his eyes fully as Brick ran his hand along his back.

"You have to give him back." Butch told him gravely. "You know that right?"

Brick pondered on that fact. "I don't _have _to." He said slyly to his brother, smirking. Butch narrowed his emerald eyes at him knowingly.

"Ok, alright I know" Brick snarled at him. "But I don't want to."

"Blossom's a wreck without him, if you must know." Butch scowled at him, searching his face for a reaction. He would never have thought his brother would put Blossom through so much pain, but Brick's expression didn't change. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Brick scoffed audibly. "She's got her _boyfriend _to keep her warm."

Butch swallowed. "You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah" Brick snarled darkly. "I know."

Butch sighed, surveying his brother with a sad look. He couldn't help but feel for Brick, after all he was his brother, his guardian, his mentor…but at the same time he felt Brick couldn't blame anyone for where he was. Brick hugged Bruiser close to him and Bruiser snuggled against his neck, falling asleep.

"Do you still love her?"

Brick sighed, looking at his brother with a determined look in his eyes.

"I never stopped."

* * *

Bubbles gasped, opening her eyes and panting. She looked around in alarm, trying to grope at her surroundings. A soft hand reached over and touched her face as the light clicked on.

"Bubbles" Boomer suddenly frowned at her, his hand caressing her cheek. "It's okay, you just fell asleep, that's all."

Bubbles gasped roughly, looking around her bedroom. She had been laying across the bed, a light blanket over her form. She wiped at her face and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh" She mumbled, trying to regain her composure. She sniffed, unsure of why she'd been crying. Boomer gave her a worried look, trying to read her expression. He'd matured over the years, but his big blue eyes hadn't changed, they were still the same deep sapphire blue. He swallowed, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked his wife, blinking at her worriedly. "You seem-"

"I'm okay Boomer." Bubbles said clearly, trying her hardest not to sob. "Really, I-I am."

"I'm worried, Bubs." Boomer mumbled from beside her, pulling her into a hug. His face showed it, and Bubbles rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He sighed deeply, biting his lip. "I'm really worried."

"It'll be okay, Boomer." Bubbles tried to reassure him, but she wondered if that were true.

Boomer ran a few fingers through her hair, his chin on her head.

"I thought I knew my brother, Bubbles." He said quietly. "I really thought I did, for the longest time. He was strong and smart, you know? And he always seemed to know what to do, me and Butch thought…thought that he'd always be there to get us out of trouble…we thought he could do anything." He swallowed. "Then, when he got older…everything changed."

He paused, hugging his young wife closer to him. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his form in a protective way, the blonde couple now both had tears in their eyes.

"I know Boomer." She mumbled. "Everything's changed."

_

* * *

_

"I think he's asleep"

Brick turned to his brother, giving him a questioning look. "…Is he?"

Butch glanced over at the motionless toddler, whose head was resting peacefully on Brick's shoulder, his baby lips agape and his eyes closed, breathing steadily as he slept.

"I think so." Butch mumbled back, giving him a careful look. He frowned. "Why?"

Brick gave him a knowing look. Butch growled at him, his green eyes narrowed.

"Brick" He growled at his brother. "I know the situation, and I know you want to protect Blossom and Bruiser, but you can't be serious this time…you just can't."

"I gotta do it, Butch." Brick muttered back, suddenly standing. "It's…something I promised myself I would do."

"What?" Butch growled at him. "You promised to get killed?"

"No" He said thoughtfully, looking up to the ceiling. "But I promised to protect my family…" His red eyes locked with Butch's emerald ones, and he gave him a sincere look. "Maybe when you're a father, you'll understand."

Butch sighed, looking up at his brother with half admiration, half anxiety. He always looked up to his brother, and he was relieved to see that after all this time Brick hadn't morphed into a total deadbeat loser, just like everyone said he would. He wasn't a villain, like they were when they were kids. He was almost a hero, the masked avenger everyone seemed to despise. He had that tough exterior, that indestructible look about him…but Butch knew it was all for Blossom, and all for Bruiser. Deep down, secretly he knew Brick was just as scared as he was.

"You sure you wanna do this Brick?" Butch finally asked, rising to his feet as well. He swallowed nervously. "I mean…it's not too late to go to the police or… you could stay at my house-"

"Nah" Brick muttered, cracking a smile. "I'll be okay…I don't wanna put you guys at risk."

"Careful Brick" Butch suddenly found himself grinning too. "You're morphing back into your old cocky confident self."

"That a bad thing?" Brick asked him, raising his eyebrows. Butch shrugged, smirking.

"Not really."

Brick grinned at him and looked down at the sleeping baby who was now drooling on his shoulder. He groaned sadly, not really wanting to give him up. Eventually he gently pulled Bruiser away, passing him to Butch.

"Here" He mumbled, sighing. "Take him for me, I may be a while."

Butch gave him a look as he cradled Bruiser in his arms. Brick pulled a black hoodie over his white t-shirt, pulling the hood over his messy rust coloured hair. He tried to ignore the look his brother gave him as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, biting his lip. Bruiser's eyes suddenly opened, and the one year old looked up at his father, his bottom lip trembling. He reached out his tiny hands and reached out to his dad, pining for his attention. Brick sighed, the guilt pouring over him as he looked at his baby.

"Dude…" He sighed to Bruiser, walking over and grabbing his hand. "I'll be back, I promise."

Bruiser whined, kicking his legs impatiently and pouting at him. "_Daaadeeee_" He mumbled quietly, his big red eyes blinking up at him pleadingly. Brick grinned at him, squeezing his hand sweetly.

"I'll be back, Bruise." He promised him, looking up at Butch with a shadow of a smirk still on his face. "Right after I get your Mom."

* * *

Blossom stared at her reflection, watching the tears run down her face. Never before had she cried so much, not even when she saw Brick being taken away by the police. Brick never left her mind, his face always seemed in her thoughts, his eyes always locked in her brain. She sniffed at the memories that always seemed to flood back. She remembered when he used to sneak into her bedroom, begging her to give him a chance. She'd sit at her mirror, much like what she was doing now, unaware that just outside in the big oak tree, lustful red eyes were watching her through her bedroom window.

She sniffed, for one crazy moment she wished for those moments back. Brick- he'd always been so cocky, so sure of himself. He was always so proud, confident in himself. Blossom looked down at her hand, where it seemed so long ago that he'd slipped a ring on her finger and asked her to marry him. She buried her face in her hands, suddenly feeling so alone…so depressed.

She would have given anything to hear Bruiser cry right about now. She glanced at the clock- midnight. Bruiser would usually begin crying out for her now.

She ran a hand across her tearstained cheeks, sighing deeply and looking in the mirror.

"_What's wrong with me…"_ She managed to mumble, her pink eyes glistening in the limited light. She blinked. "When did I ever become so dependant…so reliant?"

She looked down at the hairbrush in her hand, remembering back to her crime fighting days…back when she was considered the 'leader'. What happened? When did she become such a…

_Victim?_

She opened her desk drawer, shuffling through the amount of stuff that was concealed inside. It was her special hiding place, and it always had been. This was where she kept most of the stuff she couldn't bear to look at anymore, the stuff that held too many memories. The necklace Brick gave her, the CD he made for her, her diary, photos of Brick and her together…then her fingers suddenly enclosed around something soft and she pulled, extracting a long red ribbon from the drawer.

Her fingers shaking, she entwined the ribbon around her limp hair, pulling it out of her eyes. As she tied it into a neat bow atop her head, she gazed at herself once more. She seemed much neater in appearance, that was for sure. She took her hairbrush in her hand and brushed her hair again, as if getting ready to go out.

"I'm going to get him back." She told her reflection, taking a deep breath as she set the hairbrush back on the desk. She looked up again, her eyes now tearless. "I'm going to find him."

Her eyes found the desk drawer again, which was still open. Her fingers enclosed around a loose photo that was sticking out of a page in her diary. She pulled it out, her eyes scanning the photo. She sighed deeply, seeing the picture of tiny Bruiser cuddled up to Brick, both of them fast asleep on their bed. Brick held him so carefully in his arms, Bruiser's tiny fingers were enclosed around Brick's hand. Blossom wondered where it went wrong, why they could never be a happy couple, or a happy family.

She looked into the mirror again.

_Did she deserve it?_

Without another word she arose from her desk. Old memories flooded back as she thought out a plan. If Brick really did steal Bruiser, she would get him back, even if he killed her. Would Brick kill her? She frowned and shook her head. She didn't know, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

A faint rustling noise suddenly reached her ears and she turned, looking around behind her. Nothing- Nothing but a darkened, empty bedroom. Her double bed was made, everything was neat and tidy…her apartment was quiet and still. She swallowed all the same. Suddenly that same feeling came back…the same feeling she got back when she was a mere 16 years old, and she could swear someone was watching her late at night in her room.

She strode over to the window and locked it firmly, shaking slightly. She couldn't control the sudden flash of fear that seemed to coarse through her body. She tried to shake it off, running a hand through her hair in comfort, as if taking solace in her childhood ribbon.

She couldn't help it though…she felt as though someone was watching her.

She caught sight of the open bathroom door and made a beeline for it, making it look as causal as possible. She was caught up in a sudden rush of emotions- fear, determination, anxiety…but more than anything…anger.

She switched on the light and leaned againsr the bench for support, looking into the sink. _I can do this…I can do this…I am strong, I am Blossom…I can handle it._

She looked up into the mirror. The blood red eyes behind her met her pink ones and she felt her entire body freeze.

"_Babe._" Brick simpered to her, leaning on the wall behind her. His ruby pupils darkened with the heated passion he felt ebb through him. Blossom almost felt scalded by that stare. "Long time no see."

* * *

Blossom opened her mouth to scream, but Brick expected it, his toned body grabbed for hers before she had the chance to gasp. His hand clapped over her mouth as they both stared at their reflections in the bathroom mirror. Blossom grabbed the hand that was pressed over her lips, but she couldn't find the strength to lift it off. Instead they both gazed at one another, both staring straight ahead at their reflections, both struggling slightly.

Brick noticed Blossom had changed- if possible she had grown much more delicate and beautiful…much more innocent. She hadn't cut her long red hair, and it hung around her elbows delicately in natural waves. The childish red ribbon in her hair placed perfectly around her locks. Her pink eyes seemed to glisten, as if she was holding back tears. Her slender, desirable body pressed up against him, and already Brick felt unable to control the yearning he held for her. He held back, gritting his teeth in frustration as he kept her from screaming.

Blossom took a long look at the boy- now a man- behind her. His face had matured, his eyes were now dark, set and cunning. His buff body had (if possible) grown more muscular, perhaps through the long hours of exercise that he endured in prison. Even with the simplest movements she could tell he was strong, way too strong for her. His skin was much paler, and he'd let his hair grow slightly longer and much more unkempt- it hung in his dark eyes in a forbidding way as he glared at her.

"_Shhh_" He whispered sweetly in her ear, his hot breath sending chills not only down her spine but throughout her body.

Blossom swallowed, looking at them both in the mirror- him grabbing her from behind and stifling her screams with his rough hand. She couldn't help but think of them as a couple, them standing there together and clutching each other tightly.

His other hand gripped her hip and she gave a slight shudder, feeling both terrified and angry. He gave her a final look before whispering in her ear again. He seemed unable to take his eyes off her.

"_You wanna wake up the whole apartment block?" _He hissed in her ear. "No screaming, okay?"

She didn't move. She simply stared straight ahead as he took his hand away, his eyes still glaring at her from over her shoulder.

There was a silence.

_"So"_ She finally said, her voice sounding much stronger than she felt. "You're back."

"Couldn't stay away." He said huskily, his red eyes studying her.

"Thought as much." She mumbled, standing poker straight.

He suddenly blinked, trying to think of the right words to say. He could never get it right with her.

"You…You're wearing your ribbon." He said lamely, gazing down at her.

"I just started." She said stiffly, still staring ahead. They both stared in silence. Blossom suddenly blinked, turning around sharply. Brick almost flinched at the expression on her face, almost sadistic- alive with passion and with hate. Her pink eyes were now darkening, and they glared at him sharply.

_"So"_ She snarled again, her voice now all over the place. A stray tear trickled down her cheek. "You thought you could just take Bruiser away from me?"

Brick, despite feeling guilty, scoffed audibly, raising his eyebrows at her and issuing her with a joking grin.

_"Yeah"_ He growled menacingly. "Just like you thought you could take him from _me_."

Blossom's face had changed. She was no longer that lost, innocent little girl anymore. Her face was set. "I'll fucking fight you, Brick."

Brick opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, gaping at the girl- woman- before him. Never before had he heard her swear. He scoffed, unable to do anything else. "You-"

She suddenly smashed her fist into his lower lip, barely feeling it. She was panting, glaring at the boy before her who had caused her so much pain. She knew he'd come…eventually.

"_Fuck." _He hissed, his hand clapping to his lip. Blood poured down his palm as he looked up at her, his expression unreadable. He leaned against the bathroom door for support, panting in surprise.

"_That," _Blossom said, growling. "Is for taking Bruiser."

Before Brick even realised it, she'd struck another blow, right into the side of his cheek. He swore loudly again, slamming against the wall and turning to her, his cheek throbbing. Blood was now smeared on the plain white walls. His blood. She took another step forward.

"_That" _She snarled, her pink eyes furious, "Is for getting yourself sent to prison."

He simply stared at her, his blood dripping from the cut on his lip. She didn't stop, her foot suddenly flying towards his stomach and sending him flying into the bathtub, dropping to the tiled floor.

"That's for leaving me and Bruiser behind in the first place!" She found herself yelling, tears now flooding down her cheeks. She strode over to Brick, who was still staring at her from the floor, his chest rising and falling as he gasped for breath. She slammed another powerful kick into his face, leaving him sprawled out on the tiled floor, spitting blood.

Blossom sniffed, looking down at him as she sobbed, her hands curled into fists- her teeth bared. "And _That" _She finally said, "Is for the fact that I can't stop loving you."

"_Dammit Blossom_!" Brick finally coughed, some blood spilling out of his lips as he looked up from the floor, his red eyes on her distraught face. He painfully rose from the floor, still panting. "Look…" He swallowed. "You gotta understand that-"

"I don't have to understand _shit_." Blossom shot back mercilessly. She glared at him, wanting one thing only. "Give me back Bruiser."

Brick shot her an incredulous look, his face now darkening. "No. Not until you hear me out."

"HA!" Blossom let out a bark like laugh, but she was still crying. "Did you ever listen to me? NO!" She was now crying, completely broken. "Where's Bruiser? What did you do with him?"

"Blossom!" Brick yelled, snarling at her. He rose and stood at his full height, a few inches taller than her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him. "Listen!"

"Get off me!" She yelled, sobbing. She didn't even want to be close to him, she was afraid, angry and heartbroken. It hurt her to see him like this, she didn't even want to look at him. "Let go of me! GODAMMIT LET GO!"

"Just TRUST ME!" Brick growled at how scared she seemed. "Blossom!"

"TRUST you?" Blossom cried, tugging at his grip. "You break into my house, steal my baby and you ask me to TRUST YOU?"

"I'm still the same guy you fell for!" Brick yelled helplessly, trying to stare into her face. He gripped her wrist tightly. "Blossom look at me!"

Blossom simply sobbed, trying her best to keep away from him.

"Blossom" Brick suddenly said clearly, his voice slightly cracking. "_Please."_

She turned, and all of a sudden it seemed like they were back to where they were before. Back when they were just sixteen years old…

_His grip on her tightened, pulling her closer to him. "Babe" She heard him murmur. She felt his hand on her chin. "Babe. Look at me."_

_She opened her eyes._

"_I can't keep doing this." She admitted. "I…can't."_

"_Me neither." He said, his voice a low rumble._

She shook her head, trying her hardest not to be dragged in with ancient history. "No…" She managed to mumble. "Don't-"

He grabbed her chin and her eyes found his.

"Babe!" He snarled at her. "You gotta trust me on this."

"Trust you on what!?" Blossom found herself hysterical, trying not to lose herself in those eyes, or that face. She let out a choked sob, now struggling to her out of his grip. She suddenly found herself thinking of Adrian, and what this might look like if he ever saw them. "Let go!"

"Babe" Brick growled lowly, gripping her hips tightly. "Listen-"

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Blossom cried, now blinded by her tears. She looked up at him, hurt written over her face. "You took him from me! You took the one thing I loved more than anything! What makes you think I'll trust _you_?!"

Brick growled at her, blood still dripping out of the cut on his lip. They were wasting precious time, he never meant to be here for that long. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with guilt when looking at her, but then the thought of her and another guy made him so angry he couldn't let her out of his grip.

"Babe" He suddenly growled dangerously. "I never wanted to do this." He suddenly shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans and loosened his grip on her wrist. She broke free, frowning and turning towards him.

"What do you mean you-"

He gripped a hand around her face again and she struggled, breathing deeply and pushing him off. Her furious pink eyes suddenly drooped, her face relaxed and finally her legs gave up and she collapsed, right into Brick's ready arms. He bit his lip as he looked at her unconscious form.

"Sorry Baby." He apologized, putting the small bottle of chloroform back into his pocket. "But I can't let anyone take you away from me."

* * *

_Hey guys! Long time no see huh? _

_:D_

_I know I'm sorry :( I'm hopeless with updating, aren't I? I promise I'll try and be better!_

_I REAALLLLYYYY Hope you liked this chapter :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Much Love 3_


	9. Author's note

Hey my kind readers. No time no speak, huh?

I'm sorry :( This story once was so important to me, but I thought about it too much, and I tried to cram so much into one. I'm sorry you guys love it, but I look back and cringe! I hate my writing too, the plot was getting out of control and I was just... failing... but I have fallen back in love with the concept, so I'm in the process of re-writing it...but just so you guys know there won't be any more updates to the story, I've just lost faith in 'Before I Forget'. But I shall let you know when the re-write is up :)

THANK YOU SOO OO OOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS' SUPPORT! :D

Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
